Shinji, the Second Child
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: THE DIFFERENCE OF A LIFE, BOOK 1 :: What if Yui hadn't been absorbed by Unit 01? SHINJI X REI :: FINISHED! :: Continued in Book 2, The Sound of a Crying Angel.
1. Chapter One

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Difference of a Life**

By Kraven Ergeist

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva. Eva, on the other hand, seems to have a pretty solid ownership over me…

xxxxx

Book One: Shinji, the Second Child

April 17th, 2008

"How does it feel, Shinji?" Yui asked.

Shinji, the boy sitting inside the Eva's entry plug said nothing. He was far too bewildered to respond. This was a completely new environment. And it was not just that. There was something almost literally nagging at his mind, as though his mind were somehow connected to something beyond his imagination.

"Well?" Yui pressed on. "This is your first time inside an Eva, son. So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because your father never let me inside. You're one of the only human beings inside this thing."

Shinji barely heard a word his mother said. He was too fixated on the situation at hand. This was too much for the seven-year-old boy to handle.

"…It smells like Ayanami…" he muttered, finally.

Yui chuckled as she heard this. She glanced at Gendo, who in turn smiled with a nod.

Ayanami. She was the only other girl thus far to sit in the pilot seat of an Eva.

xxxxx

August 23rd, 2012

"Good morning, class," the middle school teacher said. "It's nice to see so many familiar faces. It's also nice to see some new faces this year. Why don't we all take this time to get to know each other a little, ok? Now I want each new student to stand at the front of the class."

Five kids, between the ages of eleven and thirteen stood before the class, each one nervous save one.

"Now, from left to right, each of you say your name and your age," the teacher said, trying to be friendly.

The first girl spoke. "My name is Chihiro Musume. I'm eleven years old."

Then came the next student, a boy.

"My name is Akira Ichijoji, and I'm twelve years old."

Next, a girl. "My name is Megumi Mitsuhara, and I'm thirteen."

And the next.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. I'm twelve years old."

"I am Rei Ayanami. I am twelve years of age."

Rei had been the only student not sweating bullets at the time.

The teacher calmly gave them their seats, and they each sat down one by one.

"Now, to start today's lesson…"

And so it began.

xxxxx

July 1st, 2014

"Finally!" Toji Suzuhara exclaimed. "Schools finally out for the summer!"

Kensuke smiled behind him. "You should be thankful that society changed after second impact. Before then, kids had to go to school year round here in Japan."

Toji nodded. "Absolutely! Now where's Shinji?"

Kensuke shrugged. "I think he and Rei took off a little while ago."

Toji wrinkled his nose. "Aw, man! He promised he'd meet us at the video game club!"

Kensuke sighed. "Yeah, well, he's just hooked on that girl Rei. Not that he'll ever admit it."

Toji shook his head. "Those two. When are they gonna just come out and admit that they're crazy about each other?"

Kensuke shook his head. "Shinji's the kind of person who'll beat around the bush until they're no more bush to beat around, and then go off looking for another bush."

Toji nodded. "Yeah, he's like that."

Kensuke snickered. "Kinda like you and the class rep."

Toji balled his fist. "What was that? Are you suggesting that I've got the hots for that little snob?"

Kensuke nodded. "Yep."

Toji cupped his fist into his palm. "Ok, buddy. You asked for it."

And then Toji chased him all the way to the video game club.

xxxxx

"School's finally out, Rei," Shinji pointed out.

"Yes," was all the girl said.

"Well?" Shinji asked. "Aren't you happy?"

Rei shook her head. "No."

Shinji wrinkled his nose. "Aw, c'mon! No more vicious tests, no more worrying about homework, no more getting up early for a whole three months."

Rei looked at him. "Does this make you happy?"

Shinji nodded, belligerently.

Rei nodded in return. "That is good."

With that, the young girl walked off.

"Hey, where're you going?" Shinji called out.

"Sync testing of course," Rei replied.

Shinji paused. Rei had Sync testing, but he didn't. What was up with that?

"And another thing," Shinji said. "Why do you have more sync tests than me? I've noticed you going to NERV much more often than I do. What's the reason for that? You and I have been testing these Eva's for the same amount of time."

Rei looked back. "I'm sorry, Shinji I cannot say exactly why."

Shinji didn't press further. That's the way Rei always was. Instead he just headed home.

xxxxx

"Hey, Dad," Shinji said, as he walked in through the door of his family's house.

Gendo was sitting at the kitchen table, as he did often, doing his paperwork. Gendo looked up from his work and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Shinji," he said. "How was school for you today?"

Shinji shrugged. "Not that much happened. We got to know our teacher's and what we'd be covering. More Second Impact gobbledygook."

Gendo sighed. "You know quite well not to reveal anything about the true Second Impact."

Shinji rolled his eyes, as he retrieved a soda from the fridge. "I know, I know."

Gendo smiled. "That's a good lad. Your mother's working late tonight."

Shinji sighed as he popped the can. "Again."

Gendo smiled. "Don't be like that. We could perhaps do something for fun. A movie, perhaps?"

Shinji shook his head. "All they play is more second impact melodrama. I'm getting really sick of it all."

Gendo sighed. "Well, what would you have us do? We could pay a visit to Mrs. Ayanami if you'd like."

Shinji blushed. "Dad!"

Gendo sighed. "I'm merely joking, son."

Shinji huffed and left the kitchen.

Gendo sighed and returned to his work.

xxxxx

"I'm really starting to see the resemblance," an elderly Naoko said to Yui.

They were both working side by side in an underground lab, with the LCL tube containing the motionless Rei Ayanami in stasis.

Yui smiled. "Not much we can do about it, thought, is there?"

Naoko sighed. "People are going to start to wonder, you know. About the resemblance."

Yui nodded. "I know. I'm beginning to regret deciding not to take her in as a second child. Then, at least, there'll be an excuse. But it looks like you're still the only one of us who has offspring working beside us."

Naoko nodded in return. "It is more or less true that she is your daughter. However, you are correct that a politically sound reason might be taken less into thought. Plus, it would keep your son's mitts off of her."

Yui blushed. "Naoko!"

Akagi smiled. "I see the way he looks at her. He definitely fancies her."

Yui sighed. "Yes. I've gone over the facts of life with him, but now it's really up to him."

Naoko nodded. "You know Rei isn't the sort of person who would engage in such acts."

Yui nodded. "Shinji isn't all too bold himself. However, there's still that chance…"

Naoko leered. "Getting thoughts, are we?"

Yui smiled. "Now, now."

Naoko stopped talking and looked away.

xxxxx

July 2nd, 2014

Sitting at a café with his two friends, Shinji stared off into empty space a moment too long.

"Hey, Shin-man, whatcha thinking about?"

Shinji looked up at a curious Toji. "Uh…nothin'."

Kensuke leered. "I bet your thinking about Ayanami."

Shinji opened his mouth. "Come on guys, get serious."

Toji smiled. "Come out with it, Shinji, there's no denying it. Just admit, you like her."

Shinji stared at the floor. "Well…she is kinda cute."

Toji snapped his fingers. "Ha! I knew it!"

Shinji held up his hands. "You guys can't tell anyone about this, but…well, I've been thinking about…asking her out."

Kensuke blinked. "Oh…the plot thickens."

Toji smiled, slapping Shinji on the back. "Shinji, my man, you are taking your first step towards manhood!"

Kensuke leered at him. "And you would recognize this…how?"

As Toji glared back at Ken, Shinji sighed. "I'm just not sure how. I mean, we've been working together for years, and I don't know anything about her personality, what she likes, what she does…nothing."

Toji and Kensuke glanced at him, and then each other. They both nodded.

Shinji looked up, suspiciously. "What?"

Toji and Kensuke smiled. Gesturing to himself with his thumb, Kensuke made a little speech. "Shinji, in your quest to go out with Ayanami, we vend to you our most sincere efforts."

Shinji sorta blinked. "Huh?"

Toji elbowed Shinji lightly. "He means, 'We're your guys!'"

Shinji blinked. "Uh, thanks…I think."

xxxxx

July 3rd, 2014

Hidden behind a clump of bushes, both Toji and Kensuke, Kensuke dressed in camo wear, hid watching the wayward girl.

"Eleven forty-six A.M," Kensuke mutter in a Walkman. "Subject has been sighted heading east down Sakaguchi Street."

Toji lowered a pair of binoculars. "Tell me again why I let _you_ come up with the plan to delve into Ayanami's personal life?"

Kensuke did not look back. "All in the approach and the mindset, my young friend."

Toji grunted. "You do realize we could get a citation for stalking?"

Kensuke grinned. "What's a favor to a friend without a little fun?"

They followed Ayanami through the town, into department stores, food stores, a bunch of various, non-specific places. Nothing for a secret admirer to use.

"One twenty-three P.M.," Kensuke muttered. "Subject is browsing through dresses."

Toji glared at him from behind the hanger rack. "Would give the Walkman a rest?"

A mere few second later, Ayanami spoke out. "Why are you two following me?"

Toji and Kensuke glanced at each other, holding their breath.

"I said, why are you two following me?" Rei said, stopping what she was doing. "Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida."

Toji elbowed Kensuke. "Time to do things _my_ way."

Instantly, Toji popped out of the hanger rack. Clearing his throat, he threw his best lady-killer grin and said, "Excuse us for our rudeness, Mrs. Ayanami, but a friend of ours requested to know more about you."

Ayanami glanced at him, her full attention still focused on the rack before her. "Oh?"

Toji glanced away. "Normally, I would not stoop to the level of stalking, but my friend, you see, is so desperate to go out with you, and-"

"I see," Ayanami said. "Who is your friend?"

Toji withdrew. "My friend! My friend, he's…well…you'll have to meet him Saturday night. If you're free."

Ayanami glanced at him. "Where?"

Toji smiled. "At the Nagoya café on Daichi Avenue. Be there at Eight o'clock if you can."

Rei nodded. "Very well. I look forward to meeting him."

Toji smiled and bowed. "Thank you for your time. If we may now excuse ourselves?"

Rei nodded. "Yes."

Toji grabbed Kensuke and fled the department store as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Whew!" Toji groaned, once they got out. "That was intense. My heart was pounding the whole way through."

"Toji, are you nuts?" Kensuke demanded, through panting. "Setting Shinji up on a date with Ayanami?"

Toji swayed his hand. "Kensuke, please…"

xxxxx

"Toji, are you nuts?" Shinji demanded, seizing him by the collar. "Setting me up on a date with Ayanami?"

Toji gasped. "Shinji, please…"

They were all three of them at Toji's house, discussing what had happened the past couple of days. Kensuke removed Shinji's hands from Toji's neck so that he may breath properly.

"I can't believe you did that!" Shinji demanded. "Now she knows that I've got the hots for her, and if I don't show up, then she's gonna think I'm-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Toji said. "I never specified that it was _you_ coming."

Shinji blinked. "Huh?"

Toji shrugged. "I took you into a bit of consideration. She's expecting someone, but she doesn't know whom. All you have to do is make up your mind on whether or not you want to see her."

Shinji walked back and forth, kicking over Japanese Sports Illustrated magazines as he did. Toji saw that he was not going to make up his mind any time soon. Then an idea crossed his mind.

"Are you free that night?" Toji asked the pacing boy.

"Huh?" Shinji asked, unprepared.

"Cause if you're not," Toji drew on. "I am."

Shinji's face went deadpan for about three seconds, before he suddenly realized what Toji was implying.

"Alright, alright, I'll go!" Shinji burst out.

Kensuke glared at Toji as he snickered to himself.

xxxxx

July 6th, 2014

Rei found herself walking into a mediocre café lounge complete with a bar and plenty of tables. Sitting at one of these tables was a familiar face.

"Oh, Ayanami," she heard her friend from work say.

Looking at the source of the sound, she saw Shinji's face looked back up at hers. In her mind, she toyed with the idea that it had been Shinji who had desired to know more about her. Puzzled and unsatisfied, she went to him.

"Ikari," Rei said in acknowledgement. "Are you here to see me?"

Shinji paused for a second, his knees quaking. "Uh…no, I just…happened to be here."

Rei nodded. "Curious. Your friends, Toji Suzuhara and Aida Kensuke informed me that someone wished to meet me here."

Shinji nodded, a pang of guilt hitting him. If no one came to greet Rei, she would go home disappointed.

"Well…as long as we're both here…why not have a seat? I ordered a bowl of tempura udon that I'm sure I can finish."

Rei glanced back at him, as a thought in her head went from a thought to a realization. A swell of emotion filled her heart, yet her face, as per years of hard discipline, revealed nothing.

"Shrimp tempura or vegetable?" Rei asked.

Shinji smiled. Rei's vegetarianism at least he knew about. "Vegetable."

Rei nodded. "Then yes."

The evening proceeded smoothly, at least to the point that there were no mishaps on either part. Small talk, if it can even be called small talk, addressed such menial topics, such as the history of the restaurant, the type of tree that was cut to make the chopsticks they used, and the names of the vegetables within the breading of the tempura.

Shinji was still disappointed. After an evening of dinner, he had learned nothing, and Rei was heading out.

Following her, Shinji asked, "Where are you going?"

Rei kept walking. "Home."

Shinji looked up. "Your house isn't for another five or six miles."

Rei nodded. "I know."

Shinji sighed. "Why don't we take a bus?"

Rei looked back at him. "We?"

Shinji gulped. Spoke too soon. "Well…you know, I…would have driven you home, but I don't have a car, so…"

Rei nodded. "Understood. You have bus fare?"

Shinji nodded.

Rei turned. "Then we shall take the bus to my house."

Shinji sighed and followed her to the bus bench and sat down with her. The knack for conversation, or lack thereof, they had in the café seemed to have worn off, as they both remained silent. After a while, Shinji pulled out his headphones.

Rei noticed him listening to music. She paid it no heed, but the night was quiet and the headphones were loud enough for her to pick up the melody of the music. The music gripped her so tightly that she leaned closer to him to listen further.

Shinji glanced at her, a line of red creeping across his face. "Uh…Ayanami? What are you doing?"

Ayanami looked up. "I was listening to your music."

Shinji blinked. "Oh." After a pause, he said, "Do you like it?"

Rei looked quizzical before nodding.

Shinji smiled in return, removing one of his bugs and handing it to her.

They stayed that way for the better part of ten minutes before the bus came, just listening. By no accident, Shinji had given her the shorter of the two bugs, causing Rei to sit all the more closer to him so as not to tug the earpiece.

But when the bus arrived, and Shinji took back the bug from Rei and stepped on the bus, Rei sat next to him and said, "If you do not mind, I would like to continue listening."

Shinji blinked, before smiling and handing her back the shorter of the two bugs. And they stayed that wall all the way to her apartment.

When they got to her door, Rei was about to enter before Shinji stopped her.

"Rei," he said.

"Yes?" she said, turning around.

"I…" Shinji gulped. "I lied about before. It was…it _was_ me who wanted to see you."

Rei nodded. "Yes, I know."

Shinji looked up. "You knew? Then why did you-?"

"I would not have remained otherwise," Rei said. "And for what it is worth, I dined heartily and enjoyed greatly listening to your music. Thank you. And thank you for the ride home."

Shinji smiled, a small blush rushing to his face. "Uh…you're welcome."

Rei nodded. "Perhaps…maybe, we could arrange a similar meeting again?"

Shinji suddenly jumped at the chance. "Great! Perhaps…next week?"

Rei nodded. "Perhaps in a few days?"

Shinji rambled on. "Perhaps…tomorrow?"

Rei sighed. "Ikari…Shinji…very well, then. I will see you tomorrow."

Shinji nodded. "Same place at eight?"

Rei nodded. "Very well."

Shinji smiled. "Great! Good night!"

Rei nodded and shut the door. "Goodnight."

xxxxx

A/N: Well, the idea came to me when I wanted to make a plausible Shinji x Rei fic. With simultaneous success and failure of the Eva Song fic triad, Art of Life, Unfinished and Forever Love, I wanted a more solid story. And here it is.

The effects of Yui's being alive will come into play later for much more than just the two lovebirds, however. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Read and Review.

I'm out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Difference of a Life**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

July 7 – August 30, 2014

For a while, that's the way it was. Shinji and Rei would hang out, listen to music, and basically do the most menial things together.

One day, they spent the entire afternoon sitting on a park bench watching a fountain spray its water over itself.

"Water is so crucial to humanity," Rei commented. "It makes up 80 percent of the human body, and, when left without resources, a human will die of dehydration before anything else."

Shinji nodded. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that so much of Earth is made up of water."

Rei shook her head. "Though water makes up 70 percent of the earth's surface, a mere 20 percent of that water is freshwater. Of that freshwater, only 3 percent is drinkable."

Shinji sighed. "Then how have human beings survived? Even after Second Impact, our numbers have begun to grow again. Few people in the world ever die of thirst anymore."

Rei sighed, nodding. "You're right. Human beings are very resourceful. With that tiny percentile of drinkable water, man sustains himself and his children."

Shinji nodded back. "I guess it's thanks to human technology. Plumping, welling, hydroelectricity, damning…we really take as much advantage as we can of things in order to flourish."

Rei sighed. "One has to take full advantage of anything in order to attain the greatest output."

Shinji nodded, thinking about NERV. Did they take as much advantage of him and Rei in order to obtain the greatest results?

"Rei…are you religious at all?" Shinji asked.

Rei blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Shinji shook his head. "I don't know…I guess, because…well, suppose someone who believes in god takes second impact as a sign of His?"

Rei paused, thinking that over. "…They might lose hope in humanity…or in themselves. They might choose to repent…they might choose to sin…they might choose to return to their loved ones…they might choose to die alone…"

Shinji took her shoulder. "What would you do?"

Rei shook her head. "I would live. After all, I was born after Second Impact, and thus far, living has proven to be no difficulty."

Shinji smiled. "You're right. We should just live."

It was an awkward relationship. While growing all the more close, Shinji couldn't honestly say that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They'd both gotten used to being around each other, and towards the end of the summer, both had grown accustomed to a certain degree of constant physical contact, ranging from holding hands to using one another as a pillow (One day, in the park, Shinji had spent upwards of three hours resting comfortable between Rei's legs, with his head on her stomach, neither of whom seemed to mind).

Yet, despite all of this, Rei didn't seemed to try anything to further their relationship, and Shinji didn't want to do anything to ruin what he already had with Rei, so he was at a dilemma.

"Rei?" he asked her once day on the lookout. They'd been on a first name basis for a while now.

She responded with her usual quizzical look she gave him.

"What do you…think…about our relationship?" he spit it out, looking away, embarrassed.

"That's difficult to say, Shinji," she said, calmly. "You are the only person in my age group, and really, in any age group at all, whom I've ever been so close to. Even Professor Akagi, who raised me since birth, has maintained a level of distance. You're the only person I've ever really trusted…"

She had been looking off in the distance, and now returned her gaze to Shinji.

"So, I think you might say…you're the closest friend I have…"

Shinji nodded, lowering his eyes. "Just a friend, huh?"

Rei gave him a stern look. "What else would you have me be? A lover?"

Shinji gulped. "Well…"

Rei shook her head. "Shinji…you're a smart person…you figure it out. We are both thirteen years old. We have no idea what else may lie before us. We've only started becoming close this past summer."

Rei leaned over him and put her arms around him.

"I am not saying the option does not lie ahead of us…but merely that it lies _ahead_, and not in the now. You must simply appreciate what we have now…"

Rei held him even closer, and Shinji cast a concerned eye her way.

"…After all…" she said, barely above a whisper. "…We may end up…losing everything that's between us…"

Shinji was concerned now. He turned himself around, tears filling his eyes, and held her in his arms. "Rei…don't say stuff like that…you make me think…" They both held each other like they'd never seen each other in years. "…You make me think that…there's no hope for any of us."

Rei looked up, forcing herself to smile. "Shinji…you're making me cry too…"

Shinji wiped his face. "Sorry…"

Rei rested her head on his shoulder. "…I'm sorry too…"

xxxxx

The day after, both acted as if nothing had happened. Which was how Shinji wanted it. After all, she hadn't said no. She just said wait. That, he could do.

And she was right. He should appreciate what he had. And besides – they were young. What did they know about love? Was this not Shinji's first real relationship with a girl? Wasn't that worth holding onto?

Apart from hanging out with Rei, Shinji began to notice how much less of his parents he was seeing. He was used to his mom being away at times, but now his dad was making himself scarce as well. It used to be that Yui would make it a point to make it home to dinner on the weekend, usually Sunday. Now, Shinji considered it a rarity to see either of his parents at all during the week.

He considered bringing Rei over at times. He didn't know what they'd do, but it would be some time they could be together and alone.

But every time he pondered such ideas, they never worked out. Professor Naoko Akagi, who was Rei's guardian, worked alongside Yui at NERV, and was close friends with her outside of work as well. This said, the old hag would know if Shinji was home alone, either by process of elimination, or, more likely, being told directly by Yui. It didn't take a genius to figure that she wasn't going to be letting a 13-year-old girl stay with an unsupervised 13-year-old boy, even for just the afternoon.

Besides, Rei wouldn't be willing to do anything they wouldn't normally do in broad daylight anyway, so there was nothing to accomplish in this task anyway, except for seeing her after hours.

This, however, was accomplished by Shinji's increasing visits to the Akagi residence for dinner.

These receptions were usually hosted by Ritsuko, who also worked at NERV. Her mother was usually never their, but Ritsuko was less involved with the company, so she would stay at home and have dinner with her adopted younger sister, Rei.

Shinji usually felt odd when talking with her. Like she always had her eyes on him. He told himself that it was do be expected – just sisterly protectiveness; her wondering what his intentions were to her sister.

During every visit, Shinji expected her to steal him away for a brief moment and either give him her most sincere blessing, or otherwise warn him that he so much laid a finger on Rei, that he would be promptly killed.

Typically, Shinji feared that it would be the latter.

But such conversations never arose. During dinner, she was very polite, made small talk, and behaved like an ordinary human being. Sometimes, conversations would turn towards private jokes between her and Rei. Other times, Shinji and Rei would be engrossed in some form of philosophical discussion, which usually included Ritsuko, arguing her own, scientific minded opinion. Other times, Ritsuko would simply go into long, drawn out narratives on scientific theory, half of which Shinji found interesting, the other half he felt like emulating Rei, who did not designate a single part of her attention towards the doctor, having heard all of these monologues twenty times over.

But Ritsuko never really opened up direct dialogue with Shinji, and if she did, it was always with Rei present, and Shinji couldn't tell if this was on purpose or not.

Shinji still enjoyed these visits, despite the odd caretaker. Because it meant more time with Rei.

But there was still the unanswered question: What were his parents so busy with all of the sudden?

xxxxx

Before the vast Eva known as Unit-01, Gendo and Yui stood, their eyes focused on the behemoth before them.

"The time is growing nearer," Gendo said.

Yui sighed. "We should have told the children long ago, Gendo. Why did we have to wait this long?"

Gendo shook his head. "Formal training had already begun. Combat training begins when school starts up. When we tell them, they will not be ill prepared. Don't worry. We have time, Yui."

Yui shook her head. "We never have time, Gendo."

Gendo was silent for a while.

"It won't be _his_ mother protecting him in battle, Gendo," Yui said, now with fear in her voice.

Gendo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Silly woman…you'll always be there for him. As I will. And for the girl."

Yui had to force back tears, as maternal instincts took hold of her. "They might die, Gendo. We're sending our own children into battle against the most powerful beings on the planet, armed with something that we barely even comprehend!"

Gendo sighed, nodding. "You forget, dear…when it all comes down, the Eva is the safest thing to be inside. Nothing can get to you. And while it may not be you protecting him, there is a soul inside of her. She has come to know her pilot well, and in battle, she will protect him. And Rei too. Both the children are under the greatest protection imaginable. It is us, dear, you and me, who are taking the risk by not piloting."

Yui nodded, sighing at the private joke. "Because adults can't pilot Eva, right?"

Gendo nodded. "Right."

Yui sighed, holding her husband close. "I wish it had never come to this."

Gendo nodded, holding her back. "Human beings brought this upon themselves. With our greatest accomplishments come our greatest downfalls. Sometimes, we risk everything, just to see how far we can go."

Yui nodded. "Human beings are…such sad creatures."

Gendo looked down at her, feeling as though she just stole his line. "There, there, dear…that doesn't sound like you at all! Where's all that scientific glee you felt when we first discovered Eva? Where's all that excitement at discovering just what role humanity plays in the world?"

Yui sighed, dislodging her arms from the commander. "Naoko once told me…there were three sides to herself. One was herself as a scientist, one was herself as a woman, and the third was herself as a mother. When we made that discovery in Antarctica…that was the scientist in me that made the decision to push on… And, I think, just now…I was playing the role of a mother, Gendo. After all, we seemed to be neglecting our children of late."

Gendo nodded, returning his gaze to the bio-mech in front of him. "We will tell them. Very soon."

xxxxx

The summer was waning out, and Shinji felt as though his time with Rei would decrease soon. Which was foolish – they both went to the same school, so they'd be able to see each other. But still, he felt this deep sinking feeling that the flow of time would find some way to separate them.

That said, he made it a point to spend as much time with her as he could that last week of summer.

"Are human beings any different from animals?" Rei pondered, watching as a porpoise swam through his tank.

They were at the zoo, enjoying the last remnants of summer sun, watching as marine mammals leapt about their tanks.

"Every species is different in some way," Shinji shrugged. "Human beings are just different in their brain power and their culture."

Rei nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Though human beings tend to classify themselves as being above the animal kingdom."

Shinji sighed. "Everyone will find some way to make themselves seem irrefutably superior. It's a defense mechanism. Otherwise, we realize just how pathetic humans really are."

Rei blinked, turning his way. "You think humans are pathetic?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. We're the most intelligent species on the planet, and yet we're doing it the most harm. There are people in other parts of the world, whose differences account to less than a percentile of the amount of similarities, and they fight wars over them. Cultures clash, tolerance for one another decreases. We have such little instinct that we require constant nurture until the age of 18. And, I mean…" He lowered his voice, so that only she could hear him. "…We're the ones who caused Second Impact. Every way you look at it, in terms of survival and harmony with the rest of the world, humans are at the bottom of the list."

Rei nodded. "I see your point, Shinji. But don't forget, humans are also responsible for music, art, literature, science, technology, and despite all the harm we do, there are those who try to make it better. Those human who feel despair have only to turn to human institutions, whether it's the arts, academia, religion…"

"Religion that preaches singular views and promotes conflict against those that don't follow it," Shinji countered.

"And also provides hope for those that have lost all. Our sciences are making steady progress in technology and Medicare. Medicine and life support help extend the lives of those who would have died long before."

"Resulting in overpopulation, which taxes our natural resources," Shinji rolled his eyes.

"If it's overpopulation you're worried about, then you truly are in a fix. Both sides have negatives. On one side, you can't afford to support the growing population, and on the other side, there's no way to slow the increase, and no moral way to dispose of it."

"Maybe morals and laws don't exist to better human beings and society, but to make it easier for us to be governed and controlled?"

Rei sighed. "That's the rationale of paranoid psychopaths and adolescent rebels. Don't forget, our technology also exists for convenience, making or lives easier."

"Which, in turn, inspires laziness, and reliance on technology, which lowers our health and our mental and physical capability."

"Would you rather things remain frozen, with no progress at all? With everything remaining as it is?"

Shinji gave Rei a look, as she smiled. She had won.

"You're right, Rei…I guess all we _can_ do is move forward."

Rei smiled, clinging to his arm. "Good. Now that will be all for any talk degrading humanity."

Shinji sighed, as they trekked on.

xxxxx

It was dark by the time Shinji brought Rei home. Before she opened the door, Shinji took her hand.

"Rei, I…listen…about…what I said the other day…about our relationship…"

Rei turned to him, a look that told him exactly how she would react if he said what he was about to say.

"Rei…I just want you to know that…whatever happens…I'll be waiting for you…no matter what comes between us, whether its NERV, school, differences, affairs, anything…I just want you to know that…you're the person I want to be with."

Rei looked downcast, refusing to let their eyes meet. She knew it would be too difficult for her if she did.

"Thank you, Shinji," she said. "But I already knew this to be true…"

She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him, burying her face in arms. She felt his hands crawl up her shoulders, folding around her frail body like an envelope, his fingers pressing into her, as he clutched her close to him. She could feel him shudder as he held her, and she wondered for a moment what was concerning him so.

But no, she knew not to dwell on the negative, especially with Shinji. She allowed herself to enjoy this moment, and let him enjoy it was well.

Shinji placed the slightest kiss on her forehead, before letting her go.

"Goodnight, Rei," he said, happiness in his soggy eyes.

Rei blinked back tears of her own. "Silly…I told you before…crying doesn't solve anything…it just makes _me_ cry."

Shinji sighed, before hugging her once more. "Sleep well, Rei."

Rei nodded. "You too, Shinji."

Rei unlocked the door, passed one last look at Shinji, before leaving.

Shinji sighed and turned away to make his way home to an empty house.

xxxxx

August 31st, 2014

School came all too early for Shinji. Before he knew it, summer was over, and it was back to the grindstone. The plus side was that he got to see Rei on a regular basis. The only negative part of this was that they rarely got to speak with each other, except during lunch.

Toji and Kensuke were also there, and were somewhat fed up with Shinji's neglect of them over the course of the summer. So, after removing himself from a rather lengthily strangle hold, Shinji attempted to justify himself to his friends.

"Honest guys…I meant to hang out with you…but, you know, I'm…kinda seeing someone."

Toji's eyes lit up. "Oh, really? So…how is that going for you, Shinji?"

Shinji shrugged. "I'm enjoying it…though, I would prefer it go faster. Rei wants to take things slowly, so I'm just coasting. Which is fine, I guess, we're enjoying ourselves…only downside is, all my time goes to her in a reverent effort to try and get closer to her."

Kensuke shrugged. "Well, no worries for today…she's not in school."

Shinji blinked. "I've noticed that…where is she?"

Toji shrugged. "No matter. That leaves the afternoon free for us, so you can tell us all about your summer…"

"What?"

"…and pay for our drinks at the café as penance…" Kensuke added.

"Wait a minute!"

"…and let us over to your place, so we can play video games all night long," Toji finished."

Shinji sighed. "You guys have no life…"

xxxxx

Where Rei was, precisely, was 5000 ft below the ground, floating in a vat of LCL, running some preoperational diagnostics.

"Today's the day, Rei…" Yui said, kindly, from behind the glass. "The Commander and I are going to tell Shinji about the true purpose of Eva. You are to be there, so I want you to act surprised. I don't think it'd be a good idea to let him know how much you know about all this."

Rei opened her eyes and nodded. "Understood, Commander."

Behind her, Commander Ikari and Professor and Doctor Akagi all stood, in contemplation. The coming days would not be pleasant.

For them, or for the children.

xxxxx

Five hours, and 20,000 yen later, Shinji made his way to NERV. He'd spent the past six years of his life going there, syncing with Eva Unit-01. He'd been so young at the time, he'd never really thought it odd that he and Rei were the only children in his class to ever pilot the things, who even knew about NERV and second impact.

When he arrived at NERV, he was pleased to find Rei standing at attention, as well as both of his parents, and Rei's guardian and adoptive sister as well.

"Hey Rei. Hi Mom, hi Dad. Good evening Professor Akagi. Hello Ristuko…" Shinji said, addressing them all in turn.

Gendo smiled and Yui stepped forward and hugged him. "Welcome once again to NERV, Shinji. Tonight, we are going to reveal something to you of the utmost importance to you."

Shinji cast a nervous glance at his father, who just smiled. He looked at Rei, who just shrugged as honest-looking as she could. Ritsuko and her mother were unreadable.

"What's this all about, guys?" Shinji pondered out loud.

Yui dropped to her knees, clutching her child by the shoulders, staring him right in the eyes.

"The world as you know it is about to end."

xxxxx

Well, that about sums it up for that chapter. I liked the way it turned out, I enjoyed the random, plot-filling philosophical discussion that went on between Shinji and Rei. It was a way to give them something to do, and a way for me to preach a bit to the audience.

Sorry for taking so long – I wanted to get it just right, and I think it did. I'm feeling a weensy bit of inspiration coming on, so I might get more done relatively soon – if we're lucky.

Stay tuned.

I'm out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Difference of a Life**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

September 1st, 2014

Shinji's parents drove him home that night with a lot to think on. It was midnight by the time they got home, but none of them were showing any signs of going to bed.

"How about some dinner when we get home?" Yui offered, trying to lighten the mood. "We can whip up something fun tonight. How about hotcakes?"

Shinji didn't respond.

"Hm, that sounds nice, Yui," Gendo said, playing along.

Shinji still didn't say anything.

"Shinji, you've got the rest of your life to think about it," Gendo sighed. "For the time being, wouldn't it be nice to spend some quality time together? As a family?"

Shinji blinked. "All this time…this whole ordeal…has been about…war?"

Yui passed a glance at her husband. "It's more than just a war, Shinji. This is a test of god. If we don't win, we'll all die."

Shinji shook his head. "It's all just…so much to take in. These Eva's we've been testing…they're for fighting?"

Gendo nodded. "What did you think they were? Toys?"

Shinji shook his head. "I don't know…tools? Constructions equipment? Deep-sea observatory devices?"

Gendo chuckled. "What an imagination."

"Shinji," Yui said, her hands on the wheel. "You still have a year to prepare. You're going to spending your weekday afternoons and most of your weekends in combat training from now on."

"What about school?" Shinji asked.

"This is a government organization," Gendo said. "And the government controls the school. It will be taken care of. Until this war is over, you will not be held accountable for any missed assignments, projects, tests, or attendance, should there be any interference."

"That doesn't mean," Yui added with a smile. "That we'll let you skip classes. If you're absent and there's no sync testing, we'll know?"

"What about Rei?" Shinji asked. "Won't I get to go out with her any more?"

Yui and Gendo exchanged troubled looks.

"Shinji…" Gendo said. "Maybe it would be best if you two…didn't go out anymore."

Shinji's face went deadpan. "What?"

"Besides," Yui added. "Rei is going to be in the same boat as you. She won't have much in the way of free time either."

Now, Shinji's frustration was starting to boil over. "What about _me_? Don't _I_ get a say in this? What if I don't _want_ to pilot Eva anymore? What if I don't _want_ to be your little soldier? Is that of _any_ consequence to you at all?"

Yui looked out onto the road, sniffing back tears, but Gendo cleared his throat, and Yui recomposed herself. "Shinji…none of us are all too happy with this. But none of us have a choice. It's either this…or the world will be destroyed."

Shinji crossed his arms and stared out the window. "This is ludicrous. Since when did the fate of the world fall onto the shoulders of 13 year old boy and girl?"

Yui and Gendo exchanged glances.

"Shinji…" Yui said. "If it were in any way possible, your father and I would gladly take your place if it meant that you wouldn't have to do it. Believe me, we don't want you to have to go through all of this. But we have no choice. _You_ have no choice."

Shinji just pouted, staring out the window.

"Rei has already agreed to it," Gendo said, suddenly.

Shinji threw him a surprised glance.

Yui furrowed her eyebrow. "Gendo…"

"If you refuse to pilot, it will only mean more will be put on _her_ shoulders. Is that what you want, my son?"

Shinji sagged where he sat, sobbing. "…No…"

Yui threw Gendo a hard stare. "Gendo…" she whispered under her breath. "That was low. That was _really_ low."

Gendo sighed deeply, nodding. "I know it was. I deeply regret having to do it…but it's necessary in order to convince him. And it _is_ true, Yui."

Yui sneered, returning her gaze to the road. "That's still no excuse…"

Shinji wasn't even paying attention. He was clenching his eyes shut, hunched over in the back seat, clamping and unclamping his hand.

"I…I mustn't run away…" he said, finally.

Gendo blinked, looking back. "I'm sorry?"

Shinji looked up. "I said…I'll do it."

xxxxx

School came and went, and before Shinji knew it, he was back at NERV, in one of the pilot briefing rooms.

"Good afternoon, Pilots Ayanami and Ikari," said a woman standing at the front of the room with long black hair dressed in a NERV suit. "I'll be your trainer for the duration of the year."

Shinji cast a glance at Rei, who was sitting next to him, staring unwavering at the woman.

"During this course, we will go over combat methods, weaponry, single and multi-personal tactics, escape routes, and the map of the city both while battle ready and not. Lights!"

On cue, the lights dimmed, and a projection screen rolled down, displaying a detailed schematic of a cross-section of Tokyo-3 and the Geo-Front.

"Here," the woman unfurled a metal pointer, and indicated the image in question. "Tokyo-3 is in standby mode. All the offices and residential buildings are above the surface. Here, however…"

The projection screen switched, and another schematic, this time of the Geo-Front containing most of the buildings that existed above it. "Tokyo-3 is in combat-ready mode. It is during this phase that we hope to receive most offensive attacks. Now here…"

The slide switched to an overlay shot. About 130 different points lit up on the map. "…Are all the available routes to and from the Geo-Front. And here…" The points located on the map switched around. "…Are all the access terminals for weaponry. And here…" Another switch in points. "…Are all the available outlets for your umbilical cables. You'll receive handheld versions of these schematics when you leave today. I'll expect these to be memorized by the end of the week.

"Now, pay attention now kids," She said, as the slide switched to show chibi versions of Unit 00 and 01."…Because you're going to learn everything you'll need to pilot your Eva's effectively…" the chibi Eva's began to simultaneously walk in place left and right. "…Launch effective strikes against any opponent…" a chibi version of Sachiel appeared, and both Eva's began whacking it on the head, each time causing Sachiel's eyes and tongue to bug out. "…And, hopefully, save the world…" Sachiel exploded, and in it's place a picture of the world with a smiling face on it, and an arm protruding from its side, the hand of which forming a "V" sign, along with the Eva's, also making "V" signs.

The slide clicked off, and the room lit up again.

"Any questions?"

Shinji blinked. Rei blinked. Shinji raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What did you say your name was?" Shinji asked.

"Katsuragi," she said, smiling. "Captain Misato Katsuragi."

xxxxx

September 2nd – December 13th

Training was hard.

Every day after school, Shinji would come walk to NERV HQ; more than likely having never seen Rei over the course of the day. Sometimes, during combat drills, he got a chance to spend some time with her, but those occasions were too few and too short.

"Why are we doing this?" Shinji asked, not really needing a response from Rei, but from himself.

"Because we must," Rei replied, nonchalantly.

Shinji shook his head. "But why must we?"

Rei shrugged. "Because circumstances dictate so."

Shinji frowned. "So why are circumstances as they are?"

Rei closed her eyes. "I do not know the answer to that question."

Shinji sighed. "So, we're putting ourselves through all this for no reason?"

Rei shook her head. "There is a reason…we simply do not know of it. We must simply assume that those who _do_ know the reason are making us do this for the right reasons."

Shinji looked at Rei. "Do _you_ think they're the right reasons?"

Rei pondered for a moment. She had been commanded to feign ignorance, and Shinji was asking too many questions. She must put an end to his prying if all was to be well.

"Yes," she lied.

xxxxx

"No, no, no, Shinji…" Misato gave a sigh. "Let's try this again."

They were in the training bay, Shinji in his Eva, and Misato watching from the control room. Shinji was having trouble synchronizing with his Eva. Every time he gave it a command, it would make a feeble attempt at the action, no matter how small, and would shut itself down.

Misato couldn't deduce the problem. His sync ratio was high enough, and Shinji had demonstrated only his utmost cooperation in combat training, though, beneath it all, she could feel reluctance in his words and actions.

"That'll be all for today, Shinji," Misato said, fanning herself from the heat. It was mid-December, and it was still scorching. She silently damned the post-impact weather and went to meet up with Shinji before he made his way to the changing rooms.

"Shinji? Might I have a word with you?"

Shinji tensed, looking guilty. "Captain? Oh…if this is about my poor results, I promise, I'll try to improve them."

Misato shook her head. "No, but that is the subject I want to address. Shinji…I spoke with Ritsuko about this, and she agrees with it: you're putting too much strain on yourself. Anyone can see that you're not enjoying this, but you're still going ahead with it like a trooper."

Shinji blinked. "I don't get it…isn't that a good thing?"

Misato shrugged. "Normally, the answer would be yes. We may not enjoy school or work, but we still go at it as hard as we can, and we eventually start to do well. But this is a slightly different case. You see…the overall performance of the Eva depends entirely on your mental status. No matter how much concentration or strain you vest in synchronizing, if you're mind is not relaxed, it's simply not going to obey you."

Shinji sighed, his body sagging. "But I…I don't know _how_ to relax my mind."

Misato sat there, thinking, as Shinji knocked his heel, obviously waiting to be excused. Misato sighed, taking charge of the situation.

"Ok, Shinji…here's what I'm going to do. Take this upcoming weekend off. Don't even come to NERV. Just take some downtime to get yourself together. I'll clear it with your parents; you just stop worrying about NERV for a while."

Shinji blinked. It _was_ an attractive idea. But what good was time off by himself, if Rei was still working?

"Can…can I ask one more thing?" Shinji said.

Misato cocked her head, waiting for his question.

"Can…can pilot Ayanami have the weekend off too? I'd…I'd feel a lot better if I could spend my free time with her."

Misato blinked. _That's right…_she though. _Those two are an item._

She smiled. "Fine. Just so long as you don't spend your time talking about NERV or Evas."

Shinji smiled. "Deal!"

xxxxx

December 15th, 2014

It was nice to be able to go to the park with Rei. It had been months since their last date, so they were enjoying the event for all it was worth.

They were both lying in the grass. Well…Rei was on the grass. Shinji was lying, more precisely, on Rei's left breast.

"Rei…" Shinji said, a little nervous. "Are we, um…a couple?"

Rei blinked. "We are two human beings, yes."

Shinji shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I mean…am I your boyfriend?"

Rei blinked again. "You are my friend, and I am convinced you are a boy."

Shinji just sighed. "Oh, man…what am I going to do with you?"

Rei tilted her head. "Why would you need to do something with me?"

Shinji just shook his head. What were the right words to try to express what it was he needed to know?

"Rei…do you…like me?"

Rei smiled. "Yes."

Shinji sighed. He should have expected that. "How much?"

Rei looked away, trying to put her thoughts into words.

"You have been an a kind and good person to me since my knowing you. You are honest, friendly, brave, and smart. There are times when I can think of no other with whom I would rather be. I think of you on a daily basis, and I defend you whenever I hear someone speak ill of you. On the whole, I would have to say my opinion of you is very high. Do this answer your question?"

Shinji smiled. "And then some."

Shinji laughed as Rei once again titled her head in confusion.

xxxxx

Sitting at that same café, the two of them sipped their drinks.

"It's been a while since our last philosophical debate. The captain said I shouldn't talk about anything NERV related, so let me think of an appropriate topic."

Rei nodded, setting her drink on the table. "How about the meaning of life?"

Shinji shook his head. "Too general."

"The legitimacy of religion?"

"Too touchy."

"The origin of man?"

"Too boring."

Rei speculated further.

Shinji's eyes lit up. "How about quotes to live by?"

Rei blinked. "Quotes?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, you know…Nietzsche, Einstein, Aristotle, Shakespeare, Confucius…all the great minds."

Rei tilted her head. "Example?"

Shinji shrugged. "Okay, um…'It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.'"

"Who said that?"

"No clue."

"What's it mean?"

Shinji gawked. "Oh, come on…it means that even though we may regret the loss of a loved one, the fact that we have experienced love at all is still better than never having experienced it."

"I see. Any others?"

"Hmm…how about 'That which doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'"

Rei shook her head. "That is not always true. Someone may become injured a certain way, and forever be weak and vulnerable in that particular area."

Shinji nodded. "You're right. Okay, then…''Life is a foreign language: Everyone mispronounces it.'"

Rei nodded again. "Impressive. A thought that is simultaneously comforting and discomforting."

Shinji smiled. "Yeah, I know."

He sipped his drink.

"'Everyone has beauty, but not everyone sees it.'"

Rei nodded. "That I also believe. Even those who seem the least likely to gain the appeal of others seem to be able to attain it."

Shinji nodded. "Like my father."

Rei was silent for a moment. Then: "'The supreme irony of life is that no one gets out of it alive.' Robert Heinlein."

Shinji smiled. "That's funny."

Rei blinked. "Is it?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, well, I guess that wasn't the purpose, though. Here's a funny one: 'When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it.'"

Rei blinked. "I do not understand. Does it not usually state that one should make lemonade in that quote?"

Shinji sighed. "Oh boy… Humor is completely lost on you, Rei."

Rei shook her head. "Untrue. If something is funny, I would recognize it. That quote simply wasn't funny."

Shinji frowned. "Ouch."

"'Life is a sexually transmitted terminal disease.' _That_ is a quote with some humor in it."

"And yet you're not laughing?"

"I don't laugh normally. Why would I now? Particularly at my own joke."

Shinji shivered. "So far, you've made some pretty morbid analogies."

Rei shrugged. "You find me morbid?"

Shinji shook his head. "Just your thoughts on life." Shinji sighed, sipping his drink. "'That which doesn't kill you postpones the inevitable."

"Now who's being morbid?"

"I was doing it on purpose."

"So was I – and yet you seemed content to call me morbid."

"That's because you've said nothing _but_ morbid things. I, on the other hand, have inflected several different tones. Why are we even having this discussion, anyway?"

"Because you wanted to converse about philosophy."

"Well, so far, all we've managed to do is annoy me."

"See? We are making progress."

"Was that a joke?"

"Do I ever joke?"

"You seem to claim to – thought evidence would suggest otherwise."

"Are you saying I do not know how to be humorous?"

"No, I'm saying you're as dry as stuffy nose."

Rei wrinkled her nose. "I am _not_."

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"…"

"…"

"Are too."

"Are not."

Shinji sighed. "Jeez…when am I going to learn?"

Rei finished her drink. "Evidence would suggest your answer being somewhere in the neighborhood of a few thousand years."

"All you're doing is proving me right."

"About what?"

"About you not being funny."

"Fine then…if I am not funny, then you are not manly."

"Uh…when did I ever claim to be manly?"

"That time outside the locker room where you were making all those funny poses in front of the mirror."

"Um…you weren't supposed to see that."

"I did."

"Well…can I ask a favor of you, and request that this little piece of information be kept secret?"

"I have no problem obliging with this request, since I have since been attempting to erase that information from my head. I am afraid I cannot, though I cannot say I haven't tried."

"Isn't that a double negative?"

"Are we now discussing grammar, Shinji?" Rei leered. "Believe me, this is not a subject with which you wish to debate with me about."

Reflecting a degree of intelligence beyond his years, Shinji, quite suddenly, fell silent.

xxxxx

February 11th, 2015

Misato was pleased with the way the children were catching on to things. In less than 6 months, the children had adapted splendidly with the training program, and were forcing her to come of with more and more complicated variations to keep them on their toes.

Since returning from his weekend off, Shinji had been steadily improving in his sync tests, and generally piloting very well.

"Alright, guys – pop quiz:" She said to them in the briefing room after training. "Name the four 'E's' of strategizing."

Rei's hand went into the air.

"Rei?"

"Examine - Extrapolate - Evaluate - Execute."

Misato smiled. "Excellent. Are you hearing this, Shinji?"

Shinji's head popped up. "Yes ma'am!"

"First step: Observe your enemy and their actions. Second step: From this data, outline what your enemy's aim is and what it is your enemy can and cannot do. Third step: Deduce effective countermeasures, first to the enemy's actions, and then to the enemy itself. And finally, be able to actually _do_ what it is you plan to do."

Shinji nodded. "I understand, Captain…it's just that…Rei is much faster at doing this than I am. If we're ever in battle, she'll be a much more effective strategist."

Misato smiled. "Don't forget, Shinji – there may be times when you will be in battle alone."

Shinji just gulped.

"And, although you may not see this, you two make a great team. In your cooperative training Sims, I've noticed your actions with interest. Rei, indeed, does most of the planning. But you, Shinji, you I find to be much more adept at performing the actions needed. You follow orders very well, Shinji. It's not a very good leadership skill, but from what I've seen, after Rei outlines the precise actions that need to be taken place, you seem to be able to follow them with ease. The more precise and detailed the order she gives, the easier it gets for you. Am I right?"

Shinji nodded, blushing.

Misato winked at Rei. "It's a good thing you two are an item – Shinji trusts you so much, Rei, that he's willing to do anything you tell him to do."

Shinji blushed even more as Rei just stood there confused.

"Alright then, you two. You're dismissed."

The two of them left to go change.

Before Shinji had a chance to proceed to the sanctuary of the shower, Rei stopped him.

"What did the captain mean by us being an 'item?'"

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Uh…she was, um…kinda…talking about what I was asking you that day at the park. About…you know…us being together?"

Rei furrowed her brow. "Elaborate."

Shinji bit his lip. "Well, um…because we're so close…she was implying that the two of us were…you know…romantic…and stuff."

Rei blinked. "But we are not romantic."

Shinji half laughed, halt shuddered. "You don't think? You hang out all the time – or at least, we did."

"I enjoy spending time with you."

"You let me touch you in places you don't let anyone else touch."

"True, though my physicians have also touched me in these places. With you, I simply have my trust in you."

Shinji blinked. "Oh. That's good to hear. But don't you think that trust signifies something deeper?"

"It signifies friendship."

"But don't you think that it signifies something deeper than friendship?"

Rei shook her head. "I see where this conversation is leading, Shinji. I told you before, it would be wisest to wait before initiating anything like that."

Shinji blinked. "Does it have to be all or nothing? Why can't there be some middle ground between friendship and love?"

"Friendship merely extends to higher levels, until it reaches the lowest levels of love."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Wow…that was the most unromantic definition of relationships that I've ever heard."

Rei nodded, turning away. "Yes. I suppose I am not…romantic…am I?"

Shinji quickly put his arms around her from behind, holding her close. "You're just fine the way you are, Rei. I'm glad you feel the way you do for me, and I feel the same way for you. I can be satisfied with that."

"But you desire more?"

Shinji nodded. "I do. But there's time."

Shinji nodded, stepping into the boy's locker room.

Rei just watched him go. "We never have time, Shinji."

xxxxx

A/N: Well, I wasn't really satisfied with this one. I was constantly looking forward to the next one after this, and I couldn't even think of an appropriate conversation topic between Shinji and Rei. Oh well…next one will be out soon.

I'm out.


	4. Chapter Four

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Difference of a Life**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

August 31, 2015

The final day of official training ended at the conclusion of summer break. Though the two pilots still visited NERV on a regular basis for sync tests, Shinji and Rei now had much more time to be together.

This last bit had not gone unnoticed by Shinji's parents or by the Akagi's.

"I'm well aware that it's dangerous for the two of them to spend so much time together, but it's what they want," Yui insisted.

Naoko shook her head, twirling the glass of Scotch whisky in her hand. "Are you saying that as a woman, a scientist, or as a mother, Yui?"

Gendo, Yui, and Naoko were seated together in a private sitting room off the commander's office. It was comfortable and luxurious inside, and Yui kept the cabinets furnished with spirits.

Yui shook her head. "I'm saying it as the Commander of NERV. You know just as well as I do that forcing them apart would only decrease their effectiveness as pilots. Captain Katsuragi has repeatedly reported that the two of them work amazingly well together. Separating them will be much more dangerous than them being together."

Naoko shook her head. "That may be enough for now. But what about later, when their relationship goes further?"

"What are you suggesting?" Yui pondered, sipping her scotch. "That they might sleep together?"

Naoko frowned. "Well, yes."

Yui shrugged. "What are you concerned about? Rei is sterile and Shinji's a healthy young man."

Naoko stood up. "Has it even occurred to you that I don't _want_ your son sleeping with my daughter?"

Yui drew back. Gendo looked at Naoko with understandable surprise.

"You know she's not your daughter, Professor…" Yui said, cautiously. "Realistically, she's mine."

Naoko held her nose up high. "Really? Who's been raising her since she was in diapers, then? Who's been taking care of her for the past fourteen years? When you asked me to take her in, Yui, you gave me another child. She's as much my daughter as Ritsuko!"

Yui smiled. "Who's talking as a woman, mother or scientist now?"

Naoko wrinkled her nose. "You should know the answer to that."

Gendo, for his part, remained silent, confident that his wife knew how to work the situation.

"Whether or not you approve is immaterial, Naoko," Yui said, sympathetically. "I'm the Commander of NERV, it's my decision in the end. I'm sorry, but it's in the best interests of NERV that the two of them remain together. Don't worry; Shinji's a good boy. He won't touch Rei without her go ahead."

Naoko scowled. "That's part of the problem. I'm not able to guarantee that Rei won't give him just that."

Yui smiled. "Well, she's your daughter, as you said. As her mother, you are responsible for helping her make choices through life. There's nothing that I, as the Commander of NERV, can do about that. It's on your head, Naoko…not mine."

Naoko frowned. "I still don't like it, Yui…"

Yui sighed. "I know. I'm a little nervous about it myself. Rei is a beautiful girl, and I could understand any boy feeling difficulty restraining themselves around her, and Shinji is no exception."

Naoko shook her head. "Is that supposed to make me feel more confidant, Yui?"

Yui tilter her head. "In the end, it has to be _their_ choice, Naoko. I would have thought, with a daughter as old as Ritsuko, you would have realized that by now."

Naoko sighed, resigning herself. "Yes, and you seemed to have picked up on it rather quickly. You always were the faster learner, Yui."

Yui smiled. "Oh, don't be that way. Why, without you, NERV would still be a hole in the ground."

Naoko swigged the last of her drink and settled it on the table. "Well then, I guess we've decided to settle the matter by not settling it then?"

That was when Gendo Ikari finally spoke out. "Not necessarily…"

Both women glanced his way.

"What do you mean, dear?" Yui asked.

Gendo let a small smile appear on his face. "I've recently been put in contact with the Commander of the first branch of NERV in Germany."

Naoko blinked. "High Commander Soryu?"

Gendo nodded. "It appears he's sending his daughter to Japan…"

xxxxx

As his parents discussed his relationship with Rei, Shinji had taken Rei out to the top of the tallest tower in Tokyo-3. They really weren't supposed to be up there, but a quick flash of their NERV ID had the guards bending like paper clips. They weren't about to refuse them access.

It was quite a sight. They had left early, arriving just in time to see the sunrise. All the various hues of red, orange and pink set into the backdrop, as the tiny yellow droplet of the sun rose below the horizon. A three quarters full moon sunk opposite the sunset.

"Hey, Rei?" Shinji asked. "Do you know why the sun changes color when it rises?"

Rei nodded. "Light is affected as it passes through our atmosphere. When it passes perpendicularly during the day, the amount of atmosphere it passes through is relatively thin, so very little is refracted back. This is why the sky appears to be blue. But when the same light travels through more atmosphere – such as when the sun rises and sets, and light skims the Earth at an angle – then more and more is refracted off, turning the sun orange, pink, and finally red. There are even such phenomena as green flashes, where the atmosphere is particularly condensed in a certain area, and the sun refracts in a very specific green color."

Shinji nodded, smiling. "You sure know a lot, Rei."

Rei tilted her head. "Perhaps, though that particular piece of information is irrelevant to our daily lives. Do we need to know why the sun changes color in order to live life? No."

Shinji shrugged. "It's still kind of interesting. And what about the people who don't just want to live life, and try to venture out and understand it? People like your mom and Ritsuko…and even my mom, when she gets a chance…they look at the world they live in and see it as a giant pool of information, waiting to be discovered."

Rei nodded. "I can respect that. But I do not share their interest in the world around me."

Shinji shrugged. "Then what are you interested in?"

Rei pondered for a moment. "…You."

Shinji blushed, smiling. "Well, uh…thanks… I mean…besides me."

Rei thought longer. "…I enjoy music."

Shinji unconsciously clutched his SDAT player in his pocket. "Yeah…you liked listening to my music before. Maybe I'll get you an SDAT like mine for your birthday."

Rei smiled. "I would like that."

Shinji blinked. "Come to think of it, when is your birthday? I don't think you ever told me."

"You never asked."

"Well I'm asking now."

"I can't answer you."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I don't know the answer."

Shinji stared. "Wh-what? You don't know your own birthday?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "The day I was born has never been important to me."

Shinji looked hurt. "It's important to _me_! It's the day you came into the world, Rei! How could that not be important?"

Rei looked at Shinji with a blush on her face. "Shinji…thank you…"

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks. "Wh-what?"

"Thank you…" Rei smiled. "Hearing how much you care really makes me feel better about things."

Shinji stepped closer to her and took her hands in his. "Rei…have you ever doubted me? Have I ever once let you down? Rei…you're…you're the most important person in the world to me."

Rei's eyes locked onto his, her breath frozen. "Oh, Shinji…"

Rei stepped closer to him, sliding her arms beneath his and up and around his back, holding him tightly.

Shinji returned the gesture by placing one arms around her waist and one on the back of her head, stroking her blue hair.

"I promise you, Rei…I'll always be here for you."

xxxxx

The early morning sun was shining down brightly, as an airplane from Munich, Germany set down in Tokyo-3.

A particular passenger strode out from the plane, eying her surroundings.

"Humph," she commented. "_Dieser platz ist nicht sehr eindrucksvoll._"

Her carryon rolled behind her as she set off to explore her new home.

"_Hallo…Toyko-3…_"

xxxxx

September 1st, 2015

The next day was the first day of school. And though summer had been a welcome relief, with the closing of formal training, Shinji still felt much more liberated than before. Especially since Rei was actually in class this day, a rare event indeed.

Another thing that struck out was all the new faces. While Hikari got all the new students situated, Shinji couldn't help but smile seeing Toji subtly keeping an eye on her between his conversation with Kensuke.

Rei noticed Shinji's attention and looked to where he did. "Is Suzuhara doing something amusing, Shinji?"

Shinji turned back to her. "In a way. I couldn't help but notice how much attention he was paying to Hikari Horaki."

Rei tilted her head. "The class rep?"

Shinji nodded. "I think he likes her."

Rei turned a glance towards her, and then at Toji. She repeated this twice, before nodding. "Yes, I would have to infer that he does seem to be attracted to her. The class rep, on the other hand doesn't seem to pay any attention to him at all."

Shinji was about to agree, when Hikari's loud booming voice was heard from across the classroom, yelling at Toji for some unknown reason."

Shinji and Rei exchanged glances.

"Perhaps not all attention is as it appears," Rei concluded.

"You got that right."

"Rise! Sit! Bow!"

Shinji and Rei, now two rows apart, obeyed in silence, before watching as the new students came to the board. One in particular who stuck out was a foreign exchange students from Germany named Asuka Soryu. Right away, she had the attention of all the guys in the class.

Shinji sighed. This year was not going to be fun.

xxxxx

"So, you two are pilots, huh?" a loud booming voice said over them.

Shinji and Rei were eating lunch together in the shade of a tree, and were being warmly met by a certain red head from Germany.

Shinji looked up at Asuka and nodded. "Uh…yeah, that'd be us." He stood up and bowed. "I'm Shinji Ikari. And this is Rei Ayanami."

"How do you do?" Rei said, without looking up.

Asuka smiled. "I know your names already. They're famous from where I'm from."

Shinji blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asuka said, pointing a finger to herself. "I'm the Third Child."

Shinji jerked in surprise. "You are? Then…you're here for…?"

"That's right," Asuka said. "It looks like I'll be joining you at NERV from now on."

Shinji smiled and bowed again. "Well, I'm…I'm certainly surprised that you're here already, but I'm pleased all the same. More pilots will only make our job easier."

Asuka blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "What do you mean, make your job easier? From what I hear, none of you have seen any action yet."

"Have you?" Rei inquired.

Asuka laughed out loud. "Heh, nothing they threw at me back home could even be considered 'action!'"

Shinji exchanged a look with Rei. Her red eyes revealed nothing.

"So…" Shinji ventured. "I'm guessing you trained pretty hard back home?"

"Of course I have. NERV's first branch is in Germany after all."

Shinji smiled. "Well, did you bring a lunch? Why don't you join us?"

Asuka smiled. "Much as I'd love to, I already promised Hikari that I'd eat with her. She's a really nice girl, much more intelligent than most girls here that I've met so far. She's the only one I can hold an intelligent conversation with."

Shinji gave Rei another quick glance. "Well, in that case, you might want to make good on that rain check. Rei and I usually talk about the big issues, and we could use a third party to moderate."

Asuka winked. "I'll do that. Bye now."

Asuka waltzed off, and Shinji sat back down. "Well…she seemed…nice…"

"You find her attractive," Rei said.

It wasn't a question.

"Well…" Shinji pondered. "Yeah. I find a number of girls and women attractive, yourself included. It kind of happens. It doesn't mean I want to go out with her."

Rei nodded. "I didn't say you wanted to date her. I simply said you find her attractive."

Shinji smiled. "And I'm agreeing with you. Strictly speaking, I even find Captain Katsuragi attractive. Hell, even your big sister catches my eye now and then."

Rei looked oddly at him. "…So…what is it exactly that you're trying to prove to me, Shinji?"

Shinji shrugged. "I am a young man. But I'm also a disciplined human being. We all have our urges. The trick is knowing when and when not to act on them. And besides, you can't tell me there aren't any men you know who you aren't attracted to."

Rei shook her head. "No."

Shinji leaned closer. "Anyone?"

Rei blushed. "No one."

Shinji smiled. "Rei? Are you hiding something?"

Rei shook her head. "Nothing."

"Come on!" Shinji teased. "Spill it!"

"Spill what?"

"I mean tell me who it is you find attractive."

"I told you, I am not attracted to anyone other than yourself."

"Don't I count as someone?"

"Being attracted to you was a given."

"Was it now?"

"Yes it was."

"But you're still attracted to someone else. I just know it!"

"I can assure you, I am not."

"You're lying, Rei."

"I…I am not."

"Rei…"

"I…well, I may be…attracted to one person…"

"And…?"

"…"

"…"

"He's the vice commander of NERV."

It took Shinji a few moments to unravel that in his mind.

"…Wait a second…the vice commander of NERV…you don't mean…?"

Rei looked away, a blush rushing unbidden to her face.

"My _father?_"

"Please…I do not wish for this to change anything between us. Like you said yourself, though you are attracted to others, you know when and when not to act on it. The same is true with me in this case."

"Still…" Shinji gawked, flabbergasted. "My _father_?"

"Shinji…" Rei sighed. "Remember when you asked me to withhold a particular piece of information about you?"

Shinji though back, cringing. "Uh…yeah?"

"Could I…ask the same of you in this case?"

Shinji sighed, lying on his back. "Ok, Rei, I'll keep it a secret. But, man…who would have guessed?"

"It's the same thing that attracts me to you, I suppose," Rei shrugged, lying down next to him. "What I see in him, I see more of in you. So you have nothing to worry about."

Shinji smiled. "I'm not worried. And you shouldn't be either. Just because Asuka's pretty doesn't mean I'm gonna ditch you for her. You're the most important person in the world to me, Rei."

Rei shifted and placed her head on Shinji's stomach. Shinji let his right hand rest on Rei's belly, stroking her hair with his left.

"Thank you, Shinji," Rei said sleepily.

Shinji said nothing, as he lay in silence.

From afar, a certain redhead had taken notice of the happy couple.

"Asuka?" Hikari asked, setting down her chopsticks. "What are you looking at."

Asuka's eyes narrowed, as she watched Rei lying on top of Shinji. A sly smile graced her face.

"Oh, nothing," she said, returning to her lunch. "Nothing at all."

xxxxx

That afternoon, Asuka found Shinji and Rei walking to NERV, and caught up them.

"Hey you two," Asuka pipped. "Heading for NERV?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. You going there too?"

Asuka nodded. "Of course. As a fellow pilot, we'll be working together from now on."

Shinji nodded. "Ok." Shinji glanced around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "So…which Eva are you going to be piloting?"

Asuka put her hands on her hips. "Unit 02. It's getting shipped over in a couple of days."

Shinji nodded. "I see. Guess it's going to be crowded at work from now on."

Asuka smiled, before turning her gaze on the blue haired girl. "You're awfully quiet, First Child. I hope I'm not intruding by tagging along."

Rei blinked, but she did not turn her gaze. "Not at all."

Asuka smiled. "Cause I'd hate to interfere with you and your guy."

Shinji cringed. "Um…Asuka…?"

Rei's face reddened. "He is…not my 'guy'…we are simply close friends…"

Asuka blinked. "Oh really? The you two were acting at lunch, I would have assumed you had already rounded third base."

Shinji sweat dropped. "Uh…moving right along…"

Asuka, not about to be stopped, draped herself over Shinji's shoulder, scrunching his face with her hand. "So, this cute little mug of his is available?"

Shinji's cheeks flushed red. "You're…kinda hurting me…"

Rei's eyes flashed. Without saying a word, she grabbed Shinji's hand and tugged him free of Soryu's grip. "Please excuse us," she said, before walking steadily ahead of Asuka, Shinji in tow.

Asuka smiled, her hands laced behind her head. "That's what I thought."

xxxxx

"Rei…don't let her get to you…she's just teasing…" Shinji sighed.

They were in the halls of NERV, heading for the changing rooms.

"She is not 'getting to me.' I was simply removing ourselves from a bothersome situation."

Shinji nodded. "And I appreciate that, though it did come off kind of rude."

Rei frowned. "What _she_ did was rude."

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, well, it's not that big a deal. It was perfectly innocent."

Rei didn't smile. "You seemed to be enjoying her touching you."

Shinji gawked. "Are you kidding? That was the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in since our first date. Bit painful too."

Rei blinked. "You were uncomfortable on our first date?"

Shinji nodded. "Well, yeah. I didn't really know you that well, I had no idea if you'd like me or not. I had no idea what to think."

Rei finally smiled, and took his hand in hers, this time not defensively, but affectionately. "There is no need for discomfort with me, Shinji."

Shinji was about to reply, when the girls locker room door slide open, and out walked the thin frame of Asuka, dressed in her skintight red plug suit.

She noticed her onlookers, and struck a pose. "Well? What do you think?"

Shinji caught himself staring, and sighed. "Oh…um, It's great. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get changed myself; we're already late."

Asuka shrugged, watching Shinji enter. Her eyes fell on Rei, who's face was still unreadable.

"Pilot Soryu? Is it your intention to 'go out' with Shinji?"

Asuka laughed. "Huh? 'Is it my intention?' Who talks like that?"

"The question, if you please."

Asuka shrugged. "Do I wanna go out with him? Well, he's cute enough. But hey, you saw him first. If you want him that bad…"

Rei's cheeks became red. "That is not the issue, Pilot Soryu."

Asuka smiled walking past her. "No, you see, that's exactly the issue. Cause if you don't want to be his girlfriend…then I'm not going to feel any guilt in filling the spot."

Rei inhaled. "Why…why are you doing this?"

Asuka shrugged. "I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary. You're the one who seems to be unable to act."

Rei had no response.

"Bye now," Asuka waved from behind, walking away.

Confused by her own emotions, Rei walked into the changing room.

xxxxx

Shinji had to admit. Asuka was good.

An hour in the training simulation, and she had him beat in every one on one combat simulations.

"Come on, Shinji, I had such high hopes for you," Asuka laughed. "You mean to tell me that's all you got? Ha! I could take on you and the First Child at the same time."

Shinji's eyes flashed. "That sounds like a challenge to me. Rei, would you be up for a two on one battle?"

Rei's face appeared on the screen next to Asuka's on Shinji's screen. "I would."

Asuka flourished. "You just wait! I'm gonna school you so bad, they'll wonder why they even made you pilots!"

Shinji smiled, knowingly. "I wouldn't be too sure, Asuka."

Asuka smirked. "Brave words, Second Child."

An idea flashed across Shinji's mind. "Are you a betting woman, Asuka?"

"Huh?"

Shinji smiled. "I was just thinking we make this fight more interesting. If we beat you, then…Rei, think of something creative for her to do."

"If we beat her, she must cover for each of us for classroom cleanup duty for the rest of the semester."

Shinji sweat dropped. "Is that as creative as you can get?" he whispered.

Rei blushed. "Um…"

Asuka smiled. "Fine by me. But if I win, _you_ have to take me out to dinner. Deal?"

Shinji considered, glanced at Rei's screen. "Rei?"

Rei nodded. "We can beat her. The two of us are unstoppable."

Shinji paused, before nodding. "Right." Turning to Asuka he smiled. "Deal!"

Asuka smiled. "Alright, Shinji! Prepare for the night of your life!"

"Don't count on it," Shinji retorted. "Lemme pick a stage."

"Hey, I already have the handicap," Asuka shot back. "_I_ pick stage!"

"Alright, fine."

"I pick…" Asuka browed through the list of digital playing fields. "Battleship Ocean."

Shinji gulped, and glanced at Rei. She nodded.

Their worst stage.

"Captain Katsuragi?" Asuka hollered. "Load us up, if you please."

Misato, who had been listening intently on the ensuing conversation, nodded. "Alright, guys. May the best pilot win."

Asuka nodded. "I intend to."

xxxxx

Battleship Ocean wasn't so much a playing field as it was just what the name suggested: an ocean filled with battleships.

The virtual Eva's were equipped with Type A equipment, so they could swim in water as well as a human could. They would be bound by the same restrictions that they would face in a regular battle: they had to have an umbilical cable attached for power, and were bound by their battery if not. At full power, the power needed to make a successful leap between battleships, they only had a minute. Anything less than that wouldn't make it.

"Fear not, Shinji," Rei said in private. "I have been observing Pilot Soryu's fighting style. I should be able to deduce a plan momentarily."

Shinji nodded, eying their surroundings. "There are 18 battleships on the map. We each start at three evenly spaced carriers equipped with umbilical cables. Whichever team disables the other wins. If she destroys our Evas, we lose. If either of us runs out of power, we lose."

Rei nodded. "And the same applies to her. And we have the advantage in number."

Shinji nodded. "That advantage doesn't exist when the only level playing field is big enough for one Eva to stand."

Rei smiled. "You forget the water."

Shinji blinked, sensing Rei had deduced a plan.

"Tell me what to do."

xxxxx

"Pilots, ready?" Misato said over the speakers.

"Ready!" all three announced.

"Pilots Ikari and Ayanami versus Pilot Soryu! Ready…fight!"

The game began.

Immediately, Unit 01 dove into the water, while Rei advanced on her target, leaping battleships to get to Unit 02.

Asuka smiled. "She's taking me head on? She's more desperate to lose than I thought."

Rei landed directly in front of Unit 02 on the aircraft carrier, her cord floating in the water all the way back to her carrier.

"Your stance if all wrong, First Child," Asuka chided. "For one on one combat on such tight grounds, you'll need as much balance as your Eva can give you."

"And how might I do that?" Rei asked, cynically.

"Like this…" Asuka crouched down low, rocking the carrier, causing Rei to wobble. With a quick swipe of her arm, she had knocked Unit 00's legs out from under her, causing Rei to fall on her side, landing hard.

Instantly, Asuka was on her, prog knife in hand, knife bared at Unit 00's throat. Rei grabbed Unit 02's arm, stopping the knife inches above her neck.

"You've still got a lot to learn, First Child," Asuka crowed.

"On the contrary," Rei smiled. "You've fallen right into our trap."

Rei twisted her Eva's head out of the way, and pulled Asuka's knife down, jamming it into the deck. Then, she wrapped her Eva's legs around Unit 02's waist, and held her down.

"Shinji, now!"

Like a killer whale leaping for its prey, Shinji exploded out of the water, flipping over Unit 02, swiping his knife, cutting her umbilical cable. He landed his Eva smoothly on a battleship on the far side.

"_Sheisse!_" Asuka cursed. She yanked her knife out of the hulk of the carrier, and slashed Unit 00's throat. The legs that strapped Asuka to the carrier slumped lifeless to the deck.

"I have been beaten, Shinji," Rei harrowed.

"It doesn't matter," Shinji smiled. "We've already won."

Asuka stood up, sheathing her knife. "You may have caught me off guard. But now, it's one on one."

Shinji smiled. "Well, I've still got a power source."

"One minute's all I need," Asuka glared.

"Not if you can't catch me," Shinji said, dashing away.

Asuka chased after him, vaulting from ship to ship, tailing in hot pursuit.

Rei could see the whole fight on her screen, though she could not interact with anything that happened. "Shinji…"

Shinji was bolting at breakneck speed. Asuka didn't seem to be gaining. In fact, she wasn't even following him at all. Instead, she reached another carrier that, instead of an umbilical cable, hid something else.

Shinji paused, watching Asuka from a battleship a safe distance away.

Asuka glanced at her clock. Thirty-five seconds. She frantically searched the deck of the carrier, until she found what she was looking for.

She stood her Eva up, bearing a pistol.

Shinji laughed. "You expect to knock out my Eva with _that_?"

Asuka didn't respond. She concentrated on her aim, placing a shot into the hull of the craft.

Shinji laughed. "What are you shooting at? Even if you hit my umbilical cable, I've still got more power than yours."

Asuka didn't respond. Instead she kept firing, missing Shinji by significant margins.

Rei blinked. "Soryu's aim is better than that. She's missing on purpose. Why? Or is it Shinji's she's shooting at…?"

Rei froze, realizing that Asuka hadn't been missing at all. She'd been placing shots into the hull of the ship Shinji was standing on. This was no pre-impact battleships, these were state of the art UN military craft.

Each powered by a nuclear generator.

"Shinji!" Rei cried, even though he couldn't hear her. "Move!"

Asuka cringed, glancing at her clock. Eight seconds.

"Come on…" Asuka bit her lip. "One well placed shot…"

She pulled the trigger. The bullet flew, piercing the hull of the craft, nicking the nuclear reactor.

The resulting explosion was quite a sight to see, even if it was computer generated.

xxxxx

Each child exited their test plugs weary and somber, save for one.

"Hm! I know just where I want you to take me, too!" Asuka smiled, waltzing off.

Shinji sighed, giving Rei a pained look. "I'm sorry, Rei. I should have realized what she was shooting at."

Rei didn't respond.

"We don't know whether or not the enemy will have any knowledge as to the makeup of our military craft," Misato offered. "If it hadn't been for the nuclear reactor, your plan was a sound one."

Shinji blinked. "Uh…Captain? Exactly what is it we're supposed to be fighting?"

The captain shrugged. "Who knows? We have enemies, that's all I was told. They're expecting an attack sometime this year."

Shinji frowned. "I have a feeling my parents know more."

Misato shook her head. "I wouldn't press it, Shinji. Your parents are doing what's right. You can't assume to be the judge here."

Shinji nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Oh, Shinji?" came Asuka's fluttery call. "I expect to see when I come out of the locker room."

Shinji turned and slowly made his way to the locker room, Rei slowly tailing behind.

"Shinji…?" Rei asked.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't…lose on purpose, did you?"

Shinji glanced at her. "Why would you think that? I wasn't even sure _how_ I lost until she gloated to me afterward."

Rei nodded. "You're right. How could you have?"

Shinji smiled, weakly. "Rei…you can trust me. Asuka just wants to be one of us. Now, I'll take her to dinner, we'll have a nice evening, and if she tries anything, I'll tell her there's someone else I'm holding out for."

Rei blushed deeply. "You…you would do that?"

Shinji smiled. "You have to ask?"

Rei smiled, slipping her arms around his back, holding him tightly. "I…thank you, Shinji."

xxxxx

A/N: Wow, longest chapter yet. As long as it was, I was planning to write more for this, until I realized I was already ahead of schedule. I hate inconsistency.

Anyway, this chapter was fun to write. I tried to imagine how Asuka would act if neither of her parents had died. One of my reviewers suggested that I have Asuka's parents and Shinji's parents arrange for their respective children to hook up. The idea sounded appealing, so I'm gonna see where this leads.

Only problem is, now it's not just Yui being alive, but both Asuka's parents as well. I was comfortable assuming that with Yui being alive, that Naoko would consequently be alive in this fic too. But I can't foresee Yui having any effect on Kyoko Soryu's life. So, while the story's called "The Difference of a Life," it would be more accurately called "The Difference of Three Lives." Somehow, that doesn't carry the same tone, so I'll just stick with the title I have and hope that nobody cares.

Also, I'm having a lot of fun writing for the adults in this fic. Naoko in particular is a very interesting character to write for. I hope to include more of them in future chapters.

This is the first time I've ever really written any detail on the fighting that goes on in the training simulators for the Eva's. It's not my strong point, so I hope to avoid it as much as possible, though I don't know how I'm going to do that when the Angels start attacking.

Read and review.

I'm out.


	5. Chapter Five

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Difference of a Life**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

September 1st, 2015

Shinji waited reluctantly outside Asuka's apartment with bouquet of flowers held limp at his side. He sighed as he loosened the collar on his sports coat. Earlier that evening, he had asked his mother if it was okay if he could eat out that night. She had seemed uncertain about the idea at first, until he mentioned Asuka's name. As soon as he did, Yui practically pounced on him, demanding all the details, and refused to let him leave the house in anything less than his best attire, and demanded that he buy her a bouquet.

_Now, why can't she be that enthusiastic about Rei?_ He though, nonchalantly, as Asuka's door opened.

Shinji just about collapsed when he saw the girl that emerged from the door. _Oh, man…_ He thought, weakly. _This is going to be really…really…difficult._

Asuka was dressed in a stunning red dress that went down to her ankles, a slit running dangerously high up her left thigh, and almost her entire back visible. She had a tiara and shoes to match, earrings, necklace, makeup, the whole shebang.

"Good evening, Shinji," Asuka winked, striking a pose. "What do you think? You like?"

Shinji gulped. "Uh…yeah, it's…really pretty. Um…where did you say we were going tonight, Asuka?"

Asuka winked. "The Maison Rouge, only one of the fanciest restaurant in town according to a quick web search."

Shinji nodded. "Great. And who exactly is paying for all this?"

Asuka smiled. "You are, of course. That was part of the deal."

Shinji didn't argue the point as they made their way to the black car Shinji had arrived in, mostly because of the fact that it was his parents paying for it (down to the chauffeur), not himself. And despite himself, it has been a long time since he'd ever eaten anywhere as nice as the Maison Rouge. He just wished it could have been with Rei.

"So…" Shinji asked, sitting in the backseat, a comfortable distance from Asuka, who was staring out the window. "How much of Toyko-3 have you seen?"

Asuka shrugged. "There's not much to see. It's got everything you'd expect from a metropolis this size, and about as much government regulations going on as in Munich. Overall, I can't say I find anything that stands out to my tastes. Except the people in it, of course."

Shinji's face reddened as she winked at that last remark. He tried to keep his eyes away from the deliberately distracting amount of leg showing from beneath her red dress.

"Um…Asuka…"

"Hush," Asuka miffed. "We've still got the rest of the evening. Don't spoil it now."

Shinji gulped, looking away. "Right…"

xxxxx

Shinji had to admit, the restaurant was nice. From the elegant furnishings, to the five star class silver and flatware, down to the way the waiters held their heads up high and refused to open their eyes.

"Well, then…" Shinji mouthed. "Let's get this over with."

Asuka frowned, but didn't comment as the maitre'd led them to their table, sitting them besides a window that gave them a very relaxing view of the ocean, the night horizon twinkling with habitats and fishing groves.

"So, Shinji," Asuka smiled, resting her elbows on the table. "Tell me about yourself."

Shinji shrugged looking at the menu. "I like steak. It's been a while since I've had a nice steak." While dining with Ayanami was enjoyable, he never felt comfortable eating meat around her since she was a vegetarian, and had refrained from doing so over the year.

Shinji winced. That thought had come off sounding like liking Rei was a burden. He couldn't start thinking like that.

"You know what I meant, Shinji," Asuka laughed. "I mean more than just likes and dislikes."

Shinji shrugged. "Aside from that, I really don't have much of a social life. NERV has been eating up all my free time. The only time I ever get to eat out is with Rei."

Asuka frowned. "Rei, huh?"

Shinji shook his head. "Hey, I'm not complaining. And her…family is really interesting. You should meet them."

Asuka snorted. "I didn't drag you out here to talk about Rei, Shinji, I dragged you out here to talk about us."

Shinji gulped. "Uh…us?"

Asuka crossed her legs, gently rubbing her foot against Shinji's leg. "Yeah. As fellow Eva pilots, we should get to know one another."

Shinji scooted away, uncomfortably. "Well…why can't that include Rei?"

Asuka glared. "What _is_ it with you and Rei? Can't you so much as hold a conversation without mentioning her?"

Shinji jerked back, surprised. "Oh…uh…I…I'm sorry…you're right…I was being rude…"

Asuka leaned back in her chair, peeved. "Now…why don't you answer my original question?"

Shinji paused, trying to remember what the original question was. "Well, uh…I like music…" he offered weakly.

It was about then that the waiter arrived to take their order.

"I think I'll have the steak dinner," Shinji asked.

"And I'll have the same," Asuka piped.

"Now, what if I had ordered casserole or something?"

"I still would have ordered the steak," Asuka harrumphed. "I _like_ steak."

"Ok," Shinji shrugged, handing the waiter their menus.

xxxxx

The evening proceeded with consistent discomfort on Shinji's part. After dinner, they each had a dessert of strawberry sorbet as they sat and looked out across the ocean skyline.

"Can I ask you something, Asuka?" Shinji ventured.

"Sure, what?"

"Why…why did you ask me to go out with you? I mean there are much less expensive means of getting to know your fellow pilots. And I know you said not to mention Rei, but she's a pilot too. Why just me? And why like this?"

Asuka blinked twice, before bursting in a fit of giggles. "You…really can't figure it out?"

Shinji slowly shook his head. "…Why? Should it be obvious?"

Asuka smiled and leaned back in her chair. "So, you still don't see it yet? That's funny."

Shinji wrinkled his nose, but didn't press the issue; he wasn't getting anything out of her.

xxxxx

Shinji dropped Asuka off at her house that evening, still as perplexed as ever.

"So, you really think that this Suzuhara guy has a thing for Hikari?" Asuka pondered on the way to the door.

"Yeah, well, it was just a hunch," Shinji admitted. "I didn't really think it through."

Asuka nodded. "Well, I'll check this guy out, see if he's good enough for her."

Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I had a really nice time, Shinji," Asuka smiled once they reached her door. "Why don't you come in for a while? No one's home, I'm here by myself," Asuka winked.

Shinji shivered. "No, I'm…I think I'm gonna turn in."

Asuka shrugged. "Your call. Goodnight…"

Asuka leaned forward to kiss him.

Shinji tilted his head and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Asuka…"

Asuka frowned, a look of betrayal on her face. "It's Rei, isn't it? Is that why you don't want to kiss me?"

Shinji heaved, turning to leave. "I have to go, Asuka. Sleep well."

"Answer me, damn it!" Asuka shouted, seizing his wrist.

Shinji stopped walking, turning to face her. "Asuka…please…don't push this…"

"No!" Asuka shouted. "I want to know what you see in that girl. I want to know what she has that I don't. And for god's sake, why are you holding out for her lollygagging, when I'm ready for the next step?"

Shinji inhaled deeply, letting his head sag. "It's…complicated…Asuka, please…let me go…"

Tears were streaming down her face. "I can give you…so much more than that girl…"

Shinji frowned. "Asuka…if I really believed that you and I were right for each other, than why haven't I kissed you? Why didn't I accept your invitation indoors?"

"Why did you go out with me at all, then?" Asuka demanded.

"A bet's a bet," Shinji spoke too soon.

Asuka's lip quivered. "So…so _that's_ all this was to you? A bet?"

Shinji cursed himself. "No, Asuka…I shouldn't have said that…"

"No!" Asuka shouted. "You…I can't believe you! Get out of here!"

Shinji gave her a withered look. "Asuka, I didn't mean to-"

"Get the hell out!"

Shinji took a step backwards. And then another. He turned his whole body around and began walking. He reached the top of the stairs, before turning to face her. "For what it's worth…I had a good time tonight as well."

Both children left with tears that night.

xxxxx

September 2nd, 2015

"So, you think you hurt her feelings?" Rei asked.

It was the next day, and Shinji and Rei were eating lunch as usual under the shade of the tree.

"She was crying, Rei" Shinji said, guiltily. "I don't just 'think' I did. That girl was hurt."

Rei closed her eyes. "I see. Because she wanted to date you?"

Shinji sighed, lying back on the trunk of the tree. "She wanted to _kiss_ me, Rei. She invited me into her apartment. God knows _what_ she was ready to do with me."

Rei looked disturbed. "I…see…"

Shinji quickly caught himself. "I turned her down, of course. That's why she was upset. She offered herself to me and I…declined…"

Rei nodded. "I'm…sorry. It is because of me…"

Shinji took her hand. "Rei…it was my choice not to kiss her. It was my choice not to let her take me into her apartment. I could have done all those things with her. And it was tempting – believe me, I was tempted. But I didn't. And I didn't because…"

He paused.

"…Because I made you a promise. And I intend to keep it."

Rei exhaled, a huge amount of tension leaving her. She rested her weight on Shinji's shoulder and smiled. "…Thank you."

Not far away, Asuka was sipping a can of soda, as she watched the two under the tree. She saw the simple display of affection between the two, and frowned.

She walked away and tossed her soda can into the trash.

She had completely crushed it.

xxxxx

Yui smiled as she saw Shinji walking down the halls of NERV.

"Hello, Shinji," she said, sweetly. "How was your date last night?"

Shinji turned and frowned. "Oh…hi, Mom. It, uh…it didn't go so well, actually."

"Oh?" Yui blinked. "What went wrong?"

Shinji shrugged. "I don't like to put the blame on others…but Asuka really came on too strong."

"Did she?" Yui asked.

Shinji nodded. "Well…I haven't dated too many girls…but did you ever kiss anyone on your first date?"

Yui smiled. "I did with your father."

Shinji shivered.

Yui smiled again. "Oh, I'm sorry, Shinji…do you think you'll take her out again?"

Shinji shook his head. "It wasn't my idea to go out in the first place."

"Then why did you go?"

"I, uh…I lost a bet."

"A bet?" Yui blinked. "With whom?"

"Her."

"…Oh," Yui frowned, looking away. "So…you two kissed, huh?"

Shinji raised his arms. "No, no…well, she tried to…I just kissed her on the forehead."

Yui scoffed. "What? She tried to kiss you and you turned her down? A beautiful girl like Asuka?"

Shinji closed his eyes. "Please…I'm still getting shivers over the whole thing."

"So…" Yui pressed, hopefully. "You just weren't ready, is that it?"

Shinji blinked. "No…not with her."

Yui frowned. "But…if she slowed down a bit…you might take her out again?"

Shinji blinked, suspicious. "I…guess…"

Yui smiled, and turned around. "Ok. Bye, Shinji. Love you."

Shinji blinked. "…Love you…too, mom…"

xxxxx

Asuka emerged from her entry plug, soaked in LCL. She shook her hair, as the yellow fluid dripped off her body. She grabbed a nearby towel and dried off her hair, before heading towards out the hallway that led to the changing room.

"Pilot Soryu," a voice came.

Asuka turned around and saw Yui heading her way.

Immediately, Asuka turned and straightened her back. "Oh…Commander Ikari."

Yui smiled. "Oh, don't be so tense, dear. I was just curious of what you thought of the second branch."

Asuka bit her lip. Honestly, she didn't think the Tokyo-3 branch was anything special, but she wasn't about to say that to the Commander. "I like it. Maybe it's the fact that there are two other Eva's here, but it just seemed like this branch has more…headway…than the first…"

Yui nodded, gesturing for them to talk as they walked. "That's good to hear. So, you think you're fitting in nicely?"

Asuka kept up her step. "Well enough. I'm not used to living on my own, but I think I can handle it."

Yui blinked. "Oh?"

"Working at NERV is second nature to me," Asuka nodded. "It's life outside of NERV that's different now."

Yui smiled. "Well, it's funny you should mention that. See, I heard about your excursion with the Second Child."

Asuka stiffened. "Shinji?" The fact that the Second Child was the Commander's son was not a fact she had failed to notice. "What about it?"

Yui winked. "Don't worry, Asuka…he told me he was uncomfortable with your forwardness."

Asuka blinked. "He…he did?"

Yui nodded. "He did. In fact, I think that if you slow it down a bit…he might agree to take you out again."

Asuka blinked. "Well…last time, I had to win a bet with him."

Yui winked. "Win another."

Asuka frowned. "Will he go for that?"

Yui smiled. "If he doesn't, you can think of something else. You're a smart girl. You figure it out."

Asuka shook her head. "Last night…we…kinda got into an argument."

Yui frowned. "About?"

"About…him and me."

"And…?"

Asuka shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry, I tried to kiss him, alright? I was a bit overworked and I didn't think things out. I didn't think he'd take it so badly."

Yui offered a comforting hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Shinji is a sensitive boy. But don't worry. I might be able to…press the situation in your favor."

Asuka smiled. "…Thank you, Commander."

Yui nodded. "My pleasure."

Yui headed off in the other direction.

"Um…Commander?"

Yui turned to face the pilot. "Yes?"

"Why are you helping me with this?"

Yui hid a chuckle behind a closed fist. "Let's just say I'm on your side…"

xxxxx

Shinji and Rei were out late, laying out on the grass up at the lookout point, stargazing. The black sky was painted with stars that night, as an unusually clear night crept over the city.

"There's Cygnus," Shinji pointed out five stars in a vague cross formation. "It's supposed to be a swan."

Rei blinked, trying to see what he was looking at. "All I see is an X"

Shinji shrugged. "Well, that's all that's there, but if you can imagine the X being, like, a skeleton of the picture…"

Rei shook her head. "A swan skeleton would be far more complex than just a few points."

Shinji sighed. "I can't win with you, Rei."

"Win?" Rei asked, confused. "Why would you need to 'win' with me?"

Shinji shook his head. "Boy, you sure aren't keen on terminology."

Rei shook her head. "I am…confused…"

Shinji smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Yes, you are."

Rei simply tilted her head, evidently made even more confused.

Shinji returned his eyes to the night sky. "There's Orion."

Rei looked up. "I see no one."

Shinji sighed. "Rei…you can't take everything you see at face value. Some things are more than what they appear to be."

Rei blinked, nodding. "Understood."

Shinji sighed, closing his eyes. "The problem is that I don't think you do understand. The idea isn't to see and understand, but to play an arbitrary role in molding what it is you see, and make it into something that's entirely yours. Other people might be able to see a variant of what you imagine, but only you will truly see what your mind has designed."

Rei took all that in, trying to make sense of Shinji's words. She had always lived her life in about as direct and efficient a manner as she could. Always the straight line between point A and point B, always two plus two equals four, always one action proceeded by the next proceeded by the next. Nothing was disorderly or random, nothing just "happened," nothing she did was ever done without planning extensively beforehand, and should ever something unexpected occur, she always handled it after first turning the situation over in her mind.

And never had she ever attempted anything creative. Nothing to do with art, music or anything beyond appreciating what was already made, and thus, concrete. She never even attempted to duplicate anything she saw in the field of art, never attempted to imagine or create anything of her own.

But now, Shinji was asking that she suddenly start thinking creatively.

"I…I am sorry, Shinji," Rei frowned. "I am undeveloped in such areas."

Shinji shook his head. "You're just inexperienced, is all. You just need a creative outlet, something small that you can start with."

Shinji reopened his eyes and pointed. "How about that constellation right there: The Great Bear?"

Rei looked towards the direction he was pointing.

"If you look, you can see those four stars making the bears tail," Shinji pointed out.

"Bears do not have tails," Rei commented.

"Rei, for just two seconds, forget everything you know about the world you live in, and with that mindset, try to envision what it is I'm describing to you."

Rei nodded and closed her eyes. "Very well. A bear. With a tail. I am…trying to conjure such an image in my mind."

Shinji nodded. "And now, look at Pegasus. It's a glimmering white horse with a pair of wings which it uses to fly."

"A horse…" Rei said. "With wings. A horse that flies."

"That's right," Shinji nodded. "Now, look at Draco. A dragon with a long tail."

Rei nodded. "I see it now." She opened her eyes. "Those stars right there. They make a long wavy line, but if you look at it the right way…"

"You see the dragon," Shinji finished with a smile.

Rei smiled herself, still captivated by the night sky. All at once, things were becoming clearer.

"You were right, Shinji," Rei smiled. "Not everything is as it seems."

xxxxx

September 3rd, 2015

Class the next morning was interesting. Staying up late last night had taken its toll on Shinji. Rei, however, seemed unaffected. Shinji regarded her enviously, before taking his seat, resting his head in his arms on the table.

"Hey Shinji," came a voice that would wake up any sleeper.

Shinji glanced up to see Asuka towering over him in his chair.

"Whu-huh?" Shinji mumbled, still half asleep.

"Class doesn't start for another ten minutes," Asuka pointed out. "Mind if I have a word with you?" Asuka threw Rei a glance. "Outside of class?"

Shinji blinked twice, not quite knowing how to interpret what she was asking, but then being relieved of this decision as the red head seized him by the arm and dragged him outside the classroom.

"Now look," Asuka huffed. "I don't usually do this, so bear with me."

Shinji, now more or less fully awake, just stared.

"Look…" Asuka sighed. "I…I'm sorry, alright? I was a real bitch the other night, and I really presumed way too much."

Shinji took a deep breath. "Asuka, I-"

"Let me get this out," Asuka barked. "Listen…if you'd rather spend time with the First Child…I can live with that. But…well, you said the other night that you weren't too proud of your social life, so I figure…if you're ever up for lunch or something…let me know, okay?"

Shinji tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. So…the Third Child could speak with humility when she wanted to?

"Asuka…you-"

"At least let me make up for the way I acted," Asuka blurted out. "Please? If we could have lunch together, it would really mean a lot to me!"

Shinji sighed, welcoming the relief of the tension in his neck. "What I was about to say was…Asuka, you didn't behave like a…well, you weren't the only one out of line the other night. I was a real jerk too. And yes, I'd be happy to have lunch with you sometime."

"Really? Asuka piped.

"Yeah," Shinji smiled, glad to have made amends.

"Then it's settled!" Asuka smirked, stepping back into the classroom. "I'll see you at noon!"

Shinji gulped. "Wait! I didn't mean _today_! Asuka…!"

Shinji's voice trailed off, as he realized she had already vanished back into the sea of school students.

Shinji toddled back in, as the Class Rep was getting everyone settled. Submitting to things the way they were, Shinji sat down.

Instantly, a message popped up on his screen.

**Hey, dude, what was _that_ all about?**

Shinji sighed, knowing exactly who it was from.

Moments later, a nearly identical message appeared on Shinji's screen. And a third. And a fourth.

Shinji sighed, as silently, the whole class sent him inquiries as to what he and the beautiful red haired foreigner had been talking about. Until one last one hit.

**What did Pilot Soryu want, Shinji?**

Shinji didn't reply through the computer. Instead, he turned his head to the left to spot Rei's curious face peering back at his own. His shoulders shrugged, as a face of mild concern, confusion, and discomfort clouded his face.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

In the back of the class, the only student not to email Shinji was busy smiling to herself, like a cat after catching easy prey.

Worked like a charm… 

xxxxx

A/N: Well, after the first scene, I found myself questioning where I could possibly have Asuka pick up, but I was able to incorporate some of Yui's involvement in the plot. I can see Shinji, Rei, and Asuka's path in the distance. Now the only question remains: what's going to happen with regard to the angels.

The answer: Not a clue.

Later.


	6. Chapter Six

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Difference of a Life**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

September 3rd, 2015

As Shinji grabbed his bag to go to lunch, he paused, letting the rest of the class leave.

Rei stayed behind, accustomed to the two of them leaving together. "Shinji? Are you coming?"

Shinji shrugged. "I'm debating. Asuka invited me to have lunch with her."

Rei blinked, the slightest purse to her eyebrows. "And you accepted?"

Shinji cringed. "She didn't…exactly give me a chance to refuse. I'd come off looking rude if I didn't show up with her expecting me…and I've already hurt her so much…"

Rei nodded, turning away. "I see. You two will have lunch then. I will sit at the usual spot."

"Wait."

Rei turned back to see Shinji smiling.

"Asuka invited me to lunch…she didn't say I couldn't bring a friend along with me."

Rei had spent her life adhering to the principles of self-discipline, never letting herself be caught off guard, never letting her emotions getting the better of her. It was rare for ever her rigid poise to slip.

Now was such a time.

"Oh, Shinji…" she sighed, a smile forming on her lips.

Shinji smiled, motioning for the door. "Come on…we're going to be late."

As the two of them happily prodded outdoors, Shinji swallowed lump of anticipation.

Asuka was not going to be happy with this.

xxxxx

"Say what?" a high-pitched screech emanated from the redhead's lungs. "You brought _her_ along?"

Shinji held his ground, smiling back at her. "Yeah. I figured, you and I have had time to get to know each other…you and Rei should have a chance too."

Asuka crossed her arms, turning away, holding her nose up high. "No way! I am _not_ sharing a lunch date with _her_!"

Shinji sighed. "No? Oh well, I was looking forward to eating with you, Asuka. Maybe next time, you'll decide to eat lunch together with us."

Asuka turned her face in time to see the two of them begin to stroll away.

"Hey, wait a second!" Asuka yelped, setting herself before them. "You said you'd have lunch with me!"

"And I will…" Shinji nodded. "With you and Rei. We're all going to eat lunch together. Rei is okay with it-"

"I am not," Rei said, simply.

Shinji blinked. "What?"

Rei nodded. "I do not wish to eat with Pilot Soryu. She has not treated me with any kindness since her arrival, and I see no need to treat her with any in return."

Shinji crossed his arms. "Now, now, now…if we can't all agree to eat together, we're all going to eat alone. Like Benjamin Franklin said, 'We must all hang together, or we shall all hang separately.'"

Dead silence.

"Uh…it means, we have to stick together," Shinji amended, quickly. "Now, Rei, I know we usually have lunch together, but Asuka's a pilot and a friend, and she deserves to be treated that way. So, if you don't want to share her company, than none of us will share anyone's company."

He turned to Asuka. "That goes for you too, Asuka. Like it or not, Rei is one of us, and you will come to rely on her in more ways than one in the future. Now, can we all agree on this or not?"

Had it been a Manga, the glare that Asuka and Rei gave each other would have conducted electricity. Shinji couldn't recall seeing Rei so angered at anyone or anything since he knew her. And Asuka, who seemed to posses a talent for communicating abstract thought through variations in the intensity of her glare, was sending an unquestionable vibe in Rei's direction.

Shinji sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

xxxxx

Shinji did his best to hide a cringing face between the two scowling she-wolves. As much focus as one had on the other, they didn't notice. At this point, Shinji was almost positive he had seen specks of lightning ricocheting between their eyes.

"So, _Rei_, how long have you known Shinji?" Asuka said, stuffing a piece of food into her maw.

"Since we were infants," Rei said, defiantly. "We grew up together in the nursery at NERV."

"Aw," Asuka sighed. "Childhood sweethearts! Isn't that nice?"

Rei pursed her lips. "We are not sweethearts, we are very close friends."

"Baloney," Asuka snuffed, gulping another bite of food – albeit, nothing resembling deli meat – before continuing. "If I acted the way you do with Shinji towards any guy back in Germany, I'd have been hitched before I hit puberty!"

"Shinji is not just 'any guy,' Soryu," Rei said, nimbly placing a bite of food in her mouth with her chopsticks. "Shinji is a very special person."

Asuka laughed. "Yeah, emphasis on the 'special' part!"

Shinji sweat dropped. "Uh…Rei?"

"So, what you mean to say," Rei put down her chopsticks. "Is that you will no longer seek to 'date' Shinji?"

Asuka pointed a finger directly at Rei's face. "Oh, you would be so fortunate! Oh, no, First Child, I plan to beat you in every aspect in life, whether it's letter grades, piloting Eva, or winning over guys! Consider me your rival, Ayanami! It is so fucking _on_!"

Shinji, at this point, was massaging the bridge of his nose. This had not gone out at all the way he'd been hoping.

"Very well, but I have one question," Rei said, her calm composure no doubt instilling all the more rage in her newfound rival.

"What?" Asuka spat.

Shinji cringed, knowing Rei too well not to predict her question.

Rei blinked. "…What is it that you wish to be 'on,' exactly?"

The silence that earlier proceeded Shinji's allusion to Franklin was mired only by the sound that proceeded at that moment in time.

xxxxx

The fifteen members of SEELE sat about a table, at the head of which sat a very serious looking Yui Ikari, the slightest hint of a smile on her face. Her husband, Gendo, stood ready behind her.

"The time draws near, Ikari," Keel said, matter of factly. "I trust everything is in place for Instrumentality to begin its progression?"

Yui made no visible movement. "Surely, we've been working together long enough for you to know the answer to that."

The long-nosed committee member eyed the commander. "Again with your indirect answers, Ikari? It's for reasons like that we feel the need to ask such questions in the first place."

Yui smiled. "Then, by all means, ask as often as you will."

Gendo, behind her, gave a slight chuckle.

"Do you have something to add, Sub-Commander Ikari?" the large-nosed committee member asked the black haired man.

Gendo adjusted his glasses. "Nothing."

Yui placed her hands facedown on the table to redirect their attention to her. "If all you summoned me for was to confirm what you already knew to be true, then I would appreciate it if you would let me get back to my work…sirs."

Keel, unimpressed, leaned forward against the table. "We have delivered the Third Child to you, Ikari. You now hold all the cards."

Yui just smiled. "Usually, a bluff involves claiming you posses something that you in truth do not, and not the other way around."

Keel frowned. "Do not mock this committee, Ikari. A lot faith has been placed on you."

Yui nodded. "Have I ever let you down?"

Keel sat back in his wheelchair. "You haven't…yet."

Yui stood up, a clear sign of her leave. "You know what they say about old dogs."

"You are not dismissed yet, Ikari," Keel said, firmly.

"I'm sorry, sirs," Yui said, turning her back. "But I have an organization to run, a science project to complete, and a family to raise. Good day, sirs."

As Yui left, Gendo gave the committee one last nod, before turning to go. "Do not be surprised that you are unable to control her. I, as her husband, can do little more than make idle suggestions."

He didn't wait for a response, and left them in the dark.

xxxxx

Deep within the heart of NERV, in a lab sealed off from the rest of the facility, the daughter of Professor Naoko Akagi worked diligently on one of her many different projects. She had been given more and more responsibilities in her mother's line of work, and was quite pleased with herself in becoming a fully-fledged scientist in the world's most powerful organization.

Also, it brought her that much closer to a particular female member of the staff.

"Good day, Ritsuko."

Ritsuko started, spilling a container of fluid, which drenched the papers littering her tabletop. "Oh! Commander!"

Yui covered her mouth in astonishment. "Goodness, I hope that wasn't important."

Ritsuko began cleaning the mess. "Not at all, Commander!"

Yui smiled, helping her clean. "Ritsuko, your mother and I are best friends. There's no need for you to have to address me so formally, especially behind closed doors. After all, I consider myself a scientist first, an administrator second. So, as a fellow scientist, there is no need to address me with such terms."

Ritsuko couldn't help the blush from forming on her face. "No, ma'am…it just…wouldn't seem appropriate…"

Yui sighed, tossing the remainder of the soggy paper into the trash. "As you wish, then." She produced a paper towel and mopped up the remaining liquid. "So, how has Rei's progress been going."

Ritsuko looked away, far too embarrassed to meet her superior face on. "She's developing well…"

Yui smiled. "You say that as though she developing in more ways than one."

Ritsuko blushed. "What…what do you mean?"

Yui smiled, tossing the paper towel into the trash. "Oh…nothing…"

She wondered over to the glass panel that would have contained Ayanami during tests. "My son remains intent on pursuing her."

Ritsuko followed, her eyes still lowered. "Is that so?"

Yui nodded. "Even after a date with Asuka, a striking beauty by any regard, he still remains attached. Such loyalty and commitment. It seems a shame that it's so ill placed."

Ritsuko shook her head. "I don't understand, ma'am…the other day, you were ready to let them continue their relationship. And now, it's suddenly a bad thing?"

Yui turned around a looked sweetly at the young scientist. She placed a hand on Ritsuko's shoulder, causing yet another blush to arise unbidden to her face. "Ritsuko…you know as well as I do what the consequences could entail. It could endanger all we have worked for. Before, I had no other options, but with Asuka here at present, I do. Now, I've spoken to Naoko, and she's agreed to step in. But you're Rei's sister, Ritsuko. She may let you know whether or not she intends to deny Naoko's wishes. If that happens, I want you to tell one of us. Can you do that for me?"

Ritsuko's legs clenched together, as she stammered her response. "Y-yes, ma'am! You can count on me!"

xxxxx

Rei stepped inside her apartment after getting home from school, though it was really Naoko's apartment. There had been no tests scheduled at NERV, so she had been given the day off. Normally, she would have gone out with Shinji, but Naoko had given her instructions to come home directly after school.

"I'm home," she announced, unenthusiastically.

"Welcome home," Naoko smiled, stepping into view from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

Rei stepped out of her shoes. "Quite unpleasant. The Third Child is…a most disagreeable person."

Naoko took no heed. "Well, that's too bad. Come here, I want to talk to you for a second."

Rei obliged, walking into the kitchen, taking a seat after Naoko offered.

"What do you wish to speak to me on?" Rei asked.

"Oh, can't a mother at least have an idle chat with her daughter?" Naoko said, unconvincingly. "It's been weeks, months since we've ever just talked."

Rei nodded. "We both have duties to perform."

Naoko leered. "As well as…other agendas…"

Rei blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Naoko sat back in her seat. "You've been spending a lot of time with that Ikari boy."

Rei frowned, not liking her using such a title. "Yes…"

Naoko shook her head. "Now, I know you're a growing girl, and you deserve a little leniency, but the amount of time you spend with that boy is…how do I put this lightly…most inappropriate."

Rei looked confused. "Inappropriate? How is it inappropriate to spend time with a classmate and fellow pilot?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "Something tells me you see him as more than a fellow pilot…"

With that, Naoko dropped a number of photographs on the table before her. While they revealed nothing out of place, Rei noticed they all involved her and Shinji on a number of their dates, some dating back to as far as a year ago. She shuffled through the pictures, noting with no amount of pleasure, of the amount concentrating on their physical contact.

Then Rei stumbled across a choice piece, in which Shinji was laying his head between her legs. Rei felt a blush come to her face as she remembered that moment. Immediately, the warm familiar feeling was replaced with scorn.

"You've been spying on me?" Rei demanded.

"Section 2 has, yes," Naoko nodded, sipping her tea. "You know NERV keeps constant surveillance over its employees." Naoko rose to her feet to stand over Rei. "You seem to be quite close to this boy, Rei. Any chance things have proceeded anywhere beyond this disgusting display?"

A long, turgid silence rose, in which Rei knew exactly where the conversation would lead, and wished to whatever powers that be that it not continue. The silence might have gone on forever, had Ritusko not chosen that moment to arrive at home.

"Welcome home, Ritsuko," Naoko said, without removing her accusatory stare from her youngest daughter.

"I'm home," Ritsuko stammered, still a little flustered.

"Did Yui speak with you today?" Naoko inquired.

Ritusko couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her face. "Y-yes…she has…"

Naoko nodded, not needing to know more. "Now, Rei, I want this to be perfectly clear: You are not to see this boy anymore outside of class or NERV, understand?"

Rei's jaw dropped. "What?"

Naoko nodded. "This kind of behavior is unacceptable. I will not permit you to continue this."

Rei stood up. "Well…what if…if I were to discontinue physical contact with him…would you still permit me to see him?"

Naoko frowned. "Did you not hear me, Rei? You are not too see him again. Boys like this are always trying to get their hands on girls like you. And because you're a growing girl, Rei, it's going to feel good when he does. I can't trust you to not to give into temptations, Rei. This kind of behavior will only be erased if you stop seeing him completely."

Rei just about broke down right there. She was forbidden from seeing Shinji ever again? Ever again? Shinji?

No!

She _liked_ Shinji – she liked everything about him! She didn't want to stop seeing him, just because her mother thought it was inappropriate!

Then came the icing on the cake:

"Please understand, Rei…it's for your own good."

That did it.

Without saying a word, Rei simply walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she marched down the hall, and into her bedroom, closing that door as well.

She climbed up onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, a hot singing pain catching in her throat and her face.

Tears.

She cried tears. In all her life, she couldn't remember ever crying. But now, denied the most important person in the world to her, she couldn't help it.

It was unfair! Why should her mother get to decide who she saw? What did she know about Shinji? She hadn't even called him by his first name – just 'That Boy.'

Why should she have to listen to her?

A knock sounded at her door. "Rei? Rei, it's me…Ritsuko…"

"I want to be alone," Rei sobbed, not removing her face from the pillow.

"Rei, please…talk to me," Ritusko urged. "What just happened?"

Of course, Ritsuko knew exactly what happened. But Rei, more unstable than she had ever been in her life, had been too caught up to realize it.

Ritsuko stepped into Rei's room. It was dark and plain, much like Rei's personality. Aside from a bed, a dresser, and a bedside table, the room was empty.

Ritsuko hated the place.

"Rei…please…tell me what's going on?"

After a few minutes, Rei found the strength to sit up and explain what. How mother had forbidden her from seeing the boy she liked.

"What are you going to do?" Ritsuko asked, innocently. "Are you going to listen to her?"

Rei sat still, tears still dripping fresh. "I don't know…I don't know…"

Ritsuko stayed for a while, trying to cipher any information she could as to her sister's intentions with no avail. Deciding that she was too caught up to make a coherent decision, Ritsuko left, leaving an unemotional pat on her shoulder.

"Sleep, Rei…everything will feel better in the morning…"

With that, she left, leaving Rei with tears yet to come.

xxxxx

Shinji arrived home late that evening tired and unhappy. He had been looking forward to spending his free afternoon with Rei, and instead, was left to work on solo tests at NERV.

After fixing bowl of noodles for dinner, he brought his bowl into his room, sat down his desk, and started working on homework.

His cell phone rang.

Curious, he removed the device from his pocket. No one ever called his cell phone.

"...Hello?"

Shinji," came a familiar voice. "It's me."

"Rei!" Shinji piped, happily. "How are you?"

"Please listen, Shinji, I don't have long," Rei said, forebodingly. "This may be the last time we get to speak like this."

Shinji's grip tightened over his phone, palms sweating. "Rei...? What are you talking about?"

There was a pause, as Rei gathered herself. "I...my family...just informed me that I'm not to speak with you again."

Shinji almost dropped the phone. "W-what? Why? Was it something I did? Rei...please...tell me!"

He heard a sob on the other line. "…I…I'm sorry…Shinji…"

"Rei…" Shinji moaned. Then… "No, wait, don't hang up…" Shinji stammered but too late.

The line was already dead.

He listened as the phone beeped a cut signal. In a single frantic moment, he quickly redialed her number.

No answer.

He redialed again. No answer.

Again and again and again, he tried to reach her, until she turned her phone off, and it no longer rang, going went straight to an automated answering machine that Shinji knew she wouldn't listen to, but left a message anyway.

"Rei…please…if this is my fault in any way…I…I just want you to know that…I'm sorry. And I wouldn't ever do anything that would separate us like this, and if there's anything…anything at all that I can do…please…"

The message timer cut, and once again, the line went dead.

His arm sagged limp over the armrest of his desk chair, the phone tumbling to the ground from his lifeless grip. His whole body weight slumped against the back of the chair, as his eyes clenched shut, a sore lump adhering to his throat.

"…Fuck…"

xxxxx

A/N: All right, three important things here.

One: the rivalry between Asuka and Rei. This is something that sort of came out in the series, but never took off, because Rei never had a reason to compete. I wanted to bring this clash out in a slightly comedic way, and I think I accomplished this.

Second: with Naoko still being alive, filling in Ritsuko's role as lead scientist, Ritsuko sort of gets left in the dust. So, in a spur of the moment decision, I postulated that while Ritsuko was a strong and dominant presence to her coworkers in the series, now with both her mother and Yui alive, two very strong presences in their own right, Ritsuko would assume a more submissive persona – ergo, Maya's role. And I thought a little more-than-hero worship going on with her and Yui would stir things up a bit for the adults in the fic. Also, I liked Yui's defiant nature that came out in her meeting with SEELE.

Lastly, both Yui and now Naoko's meddling in Shinji and Rei's relationship is brought out almost fully, and we now see a more sensitive and, dare I say, defiant side to Rei that otherwise would have never come out in the series. I have a little sister who's about the children's age in the series, and I see her as a paradigm for what one of the children's behavior might be in this sort of situation, even one as stoic as Rei.

Anyway, read and review.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Difference of a Life**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

September 4th, 2015

Rei was scowling when she arrived at school the next morning.

Few took notice, but those that did pondered the fact. Rei never _scowled_ before. Sure, she looked cold and aloof, but she was never outright angry. She was never outright any emotion.

What on earth could have caused this anomaly?

Shinji walked in through the door, a small, tiny hope that what he heard last night was some horrible nightmare. Hopefully, his eyes darted to where Rei sat.

Rei's scowl fell for just a moment, long enough for her to shake her head twice, before returning her stare out her window.

Shinji swallowed a hard pain in his throat, as he stumbled to his chair, tossing his bag to the floor, and fell rather than sat in his chair.

He set his head in his arms and covered his face. But the tears wouldn't come.

What did this have to be happened? What did the world have against him? How did circumstances bring him to this situation? A few days ago, he actually felt that things weren't so bad in his life. He had a fairly decent life – albeit, on the brink of some holy war – a nice family, when they were home, some pretty decent friends…and a girl he was absolutely crazy over.

Now what? His family, his friends, his school, his job all seemed meaningless and bothersome. And it had happened in less than a week's amount of time.

"Hey, Shinji," came a voice. "What's wrong?"

Shinji sat up.

Asuka.

Ever since _she_ came here, things have only been going downhill. She had been after him in some form or another since she laid eyes on him, and seemed set on making both his and Rei's life as painful as possible.

Shinji grunted and got out of his chair, stepping out the door.

"Shinji?" the redhead asked again, chasing after him.

Shinji scowled at her, but kept walking down the hall. "What?"

Asuka blinked. "Uh…what's going on?"

"What do you _want_, Soryu?" Shinji demanded. "Why the hell should I even _talk _to you?"

Asuka started. "What?"

"Everything was going _fine_, until you showed up!" Shinji was shouting now, still pacing rigidly. "After _you_ showed up, nothing's been right! Why did you even _come_ here? To ruin my life?"

Asuka stared back hard. "What in the-"

"Get away from me!" Shinji commanded, tears flowing freely. "I never want to see you again! It's _your_ _fault_! It's all _your fault_!"

Asuka watched aghast as Shinji took off down the hall, bursting through the exit doors and back onto the street.

"What was…" Asuka gawked. She was about to say 'what was that all about?' but the thought died on her lips, as the boy she was talking to ran away as fast he could.

Nearly the entire class was standing outside the door looking at her when Asuka turned back to the classroom. There was a pause, before they all turned around and strutted back into the classroom.

Sitting at her seat, not having moved once, Rei felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Shinji…"

xxxxx

During lunch, both Rei and Asuka waited for the classroom to empty. Both had an uncomfortable knowledge of the other's presence, and neither was truly enjoying the prospect of the inevitable conversation before them.

Asuka dropped the ball. "So what's up with Shinji?"

Rei said nothing. She didn't even divert her eyes from the window.

"Look," Asuka grunted. "I know you don't like me. And damned if I feel any better about you. But I know the way you feel about Shinji…and I…I know that…you know how I feel as well…"

Rei turned to face the other, looking puzzled.

"What I mean to say is…God, I can't believe I'm saying this…" Asuka muttered, turning away. "We need to put aside our differences and help Shinji. Now what has happened?"

Rei looked away for a moment, before finally speaking.

"My mother has forbidden me from seeing Shinji any longer."

Asuka blinked.

Her first reaction should have been glee. This was her chance! Now, Rei couldn't stand between her and her prize.

But she didn't.

Instead, she felt regret. The way Shinji acted…the way he blew up at her; so angry and confused…she could tell why he was angry now. And she could see that, compared the way he felt about Rei…the way she herself felt about him was…insignificant.

She had trouble admitting this to herself. Maybe she shouldn't have gone after him at all. It's not like he was such a spectacular guy anyway. What had initially drawn her to him in the first place?

"As you can see, there is little either of us can do," Rei said, sullenly, returning her gaze to the window. "Though…I appreciate your concern."

Asuka gritted her teeth. No. Never had Asuka Langley Soryu been faced with a dilemma she couldn't solve.

"Yes…" she muttered, her face contorting into a sick twisted smile. "There is."

Rei looked back at the girl, a look of astonishment growing on her face. "What?"

Asuka held a hand over her chest, proudly. "I'll have you know, being the daughter of the High Commander of the First Branch of NERV comes with its benefits. Both your mother and your sister are NERV employees, right?"

Rei nodded.

Asuka smiled. "Good. Then leave everything to me."

Rei blinked, her face bearing a look of one who was just saved by their mortal enemy.

"…Why? Why are you…helping me?"

"I'd like to think," Asuka smiled, looking away, though in truth, was looking deeply into herself. "That I'm mature enough to admit that…even though, Shinji clearly feels more for you than he does for me…I still care enough about him to do what's best…for his interests…"

Rei had spent her life adhering to the principles of self-discipline, never letting herself be caught off guard, never letting her emotions getting the better of her. It was rare for ever her rigid poise to slip.

Now was such a time.

"…Thank you…Asuka."

xxxxx

Naoko Akagi, with Ritsuko at her side, marched steadily into Commander Ikari's office. Yui sat comfortably, going over a file and some paperwork, Gendo standing just behind her.

"Ah, Naoko, you're here," Yui said. "I take it you made good on your word?"

"And then some," Naoko nodded. "Although, Rei didn't take it at all well."

Yui nodded, sighing. "No, I didn't expect her to. Shinji didn't take it well either. In fact, he's been missing all day. Section two was dispatched not long ago."

Naoko looked uneasy. "He'll show up."

Yui nodded. "He will…"

Naoko shuffled her feet, unable to shake the feeling that she had missed something. "Commander, is there something on your mind?"

Yui closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "I want you to run a full sync test on all three children as soon as Shinji is found."

Naoko frowned. "You don't think this…breakup will affect either of their sync levels, do you?"

Yui folded her hands before her face, a habit she had learned from her husband. "Naoko…the fact that it would affect their sync levels was a given. The question is how much."

Naoko mused, turning her eyes away.

"Ritsuko," Yui diverted, addressing the younger scientist behind Naoko. "Do you have those data sheets I requested?"

Ritsuko snapped to attention, her face markedly redder than normal. "Yes ma'am!"

She deposited the papers on the commander's desk a bit hastier than usual.

"Very good, then," Yui nodded, noting the scientist's behavior. "You're dismissed. Naoko, may I have a word?"

Ritsuko gave a bow and trotted out of the office, blushing all the way. Naoko looked concerned. "Commander…you're not going to ask me to rescind my directions to Rei, are you?"

Yui blinked. "Hmm? Oh, no, no…this will blow over eventually. Actually, I was meaning to inquire about your _other_ daughter. She seems a bit…hesitant around me. You don't suppose she's intimidated by me, do you?"

Naoko looked back at the door. "Ritsuko? Well, she's normally a bit more collected, and she always proper around others. Maybe she admires your work. You are, after all, the world's highest authority in bio-mechanical science."

Yui snickered. "Oh, come now. I pale in comparison to you, Naoko."

The older woman sighed. "Now, Yui, I'm not getting into another compliment battle with you."

Yui nodded. "Very well."

"Besides, you're the head of NERV," Naoko added, with a giggle. "You outclass me exponentially."

"But don't forget," Yui shot back. "_You_ discovered the Geo-Front."

"Ah, but don't _you_ forget," Naoko sneered. "_You_ conceived of Eva."

"No, no, no, let's be fair," Yui went on. "_You_ discovered Adam."

"Well, I could have hardly done it without your assistance, Yui."

Gendo stifled a sigh, silently wishing for a chair.

This could go on for hours.

xxxxx

Whether or not Shinji planned on returning home was anyone's guess. As fed up and insecure as he felt, they'd probably have to drag him back kicking and screaming. But for now, he meandered around Tokyo-3, content to simply linger and ponder the cruel hand dealt to him that day.

He had already discounting Asuka's fault in the matter. Already, the logic in his mind undid the bravado he had initially clung to. He had just been making excuses. He knew in his mind that fate had simply come out some undesirable way. The only thing one could do when that occurred was to try to fix it. The only problem was that fixing this problem was outright impossible no matter how Shinji looked at it.

Ritsuko may have been aloof and unfamiliar, but Shinji had always seen Naoko as downright wicked. Shinji always dreaded the nights when his mother used to invite her over for dinner. Though she always acted sweet and kind, Shinji could see the cold scoff beneath her features.

He had absolutely no hope to reason with her, especially where Rei, her own daughter, had failed.

And so, Shinji walked.

The growing resonance of helicopter blades made their presence known over his SDAT as Shinji saw Section Two officers land and approach.

He stopped his march. He would not fight them, but he would not willingly go to them either.

Then he saw someone he hadn't expected to see.

"…Captain Katsuragi?"

Misato smiled, weakly. "Hey, Shinji. What's up?"

xxxxx

"So, Rei's mom won't let you two go out anymore?" Misato asked, once they were seated in the helicopter.

Shinji shook his head.

"I see…" Misato mused. "That is a bit of a fix. Mothers tend to be protective of their young, usually more so with their daughters. I don't think my mother ever let me date guys. Of course, she died during Second Impact when I was about your age, so I was probably let off easy."

Shinji flinched. "Your mother…died?"

Misato nodded, looking away, a distant look on her face. "Yeah, well, stuff happens, you know? My father died too that day. It's funny, though…I used to hate him. He neglected the whole family, and I hated him for it. But that day…he died to save my life. It's something that always confused me, that someone who demonstrated no care for his family gave his life for me. It's been confusing me ever since."

Shinji sighed, suddenly fascinated by the steel patterns on the floor. "I never knew you had such a story…"

Misato waved it off. "Aw, well, I'm rambling, and in any case, it doesn't really pertain to your problems. Just be sure that…even if her mother won't allow anything…I'm sure that Rei's feelings haven't changed."

Shinji nodded, the weight bearing down on him somewhat relieved. "Thanks Captain…"

Misato smiled. "No problem. Oh, and no hard feelings on running away – I for one am sympathetic, though I can't guarantee anything from the brass."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Why thank you, Captain, that makes me feel so much better."

xxxxx

Yui bit her lips, as she personally observed the sync tests that took place that day. Shinji, Rei and Asuka were each in the LCL test tubes, each of them syncing with their Eva's persona, none of them truly thinking about it.

"Come on, Shinji…" Yui muttered through gritted teeth.

Behind her Naoko frowned, her fears growing with each passing second.

Ritsuko looked up from her station at the monitor. "First Child, synchronizing at seventeen percent! That's barely a third of her previous score!"

"Check Shinji," Yui said, sternly.

"Uh…yes ma'am!" Ritsuko said, her thoughts on the Eva's lost entirely by her thoughts of pleasing the commander. "Second Child, synchronizing at…ten percent…and…decreasing…"

Both Yui and Naoko let out a breath of air they'd each been holding. Their worst fears confirmed.

Still desperate to please her senpai, Ritsuko kept reading. "Third Child, synchronizing at…synchronizing at…three percent?"

That got the attention of the brass.

"What?" Yui blinked. "Why would _Asuka_ be affected by this? Ritsuko, patch in the radio link."

Ritsuko diligently obeyed.

"Third Child…what seems to be the problem?"

Asuka's sullen face appeared on the screen before the commander. "It isn't right. It just isn't right."

Yui shook her head. "What's not right?"

Asuka's stare suddenly became hard and accusatory. "You tore the two of them apart, didn't you?"

Yui blinked. "Wh…what?"

Asuka glared hard. "Look, when you offered to help me with Shinji, I didn't mean for you to go and tear him away from the girl he liked!"

Shinji's face suddenly appeared on screen. "What? Mom? You mean to tell me…you mean to tell me that _you_ were behind all this!"

Yui backpedaled just a step. "Now…Shinji…I only did what I had to do…"

Shinji wasn't even listening. Dropping his face, he began to shake. "Why would you...? How could you...? Are you going to deny me everything I'm ever going to want!"

Rei stayed quiet, going over this new bit of information. _That would explain why Mother waited as long as she has to reveal her knowledge._

Yui stumbled over her thoughts as Naoko let a snicker slip. "Looks like you went overboard, Yui."

Yui threw her subordinate a glare. "Don't try to pretend that you weren't relieved when I said I'd do it. I simply thought that with Asuka around, he wouldn't take it so hard! That he could let it go!"

Naoko smirked. "And Rei? What did you think would happen to her? Or did you just think _your_ child was the only one who mattered?"

Yui cringed. She had been foolish and she knew it. "Look…right now, our respective intentions in deciding this aren't important. The fact of the matter is, the decision has left us without _any_ effective pilots! The angel's attack in _two days_, Professor! Two days!"

Shinji and Asuka blinked. "What? Angels?"

Yui covered her mouth. She had spoken out in her frustration. "Never mind. Look, like it or not, this is the way things are. Your relationships, as important as they may be to you, come secondary to defending the Earth!"

Shinji gawked. "Defending the Earth? Since when were we defending the Earth? I thought we were just defending this city!"

Asuka growled, not leaving Yui any chance to respond to her son's question. "I don't care _who_ it is we'll be fighting! If there's nothing for us to fight for, than we don't have any reason to pilot!"

Yui glared at the red head, genuinely pissed at her. "Tell me this, Asuka…why in God's name aren't you ecstatic with me? I _gave_ you your chance! Why didn't you _take_ it?"

Asuka spat back. "Cause _I'm_ not some heartless scumbag who manipulates those around her!"

Yui froze.

Was she…? Was she really trying to control her subordinates? Her pilots? Her own children?

Yui weakened, sitting back down in her chair. "I guess I'm no better than those fucking monoliths…"

Naoko watched her commander, trying to decipher her reasoning.

Yui lowered her gaze. "I'll say it again…Shinji…Rei…Asuka…your relationships come secondary to defending the Earth."

Rei's face finally appeared on screen. "On the contrary, Commander…the relationships we share…the social web work that we base our lives off of…the very fabric of our humanity… You must understand that it's all that we have, Commander. You're asking us - ordering us to face things that no other human has ever had to face. Our future two days henceforth will be a living hell, both for us and for the people we bring into the war. The Angels we fight-"

"Rei, that will be enough!" Yui shouted.

"The Angels we fight…are stronger than anything humanity has ever seen. It takes the power of these colossal war machines to-"

"Pilot Ayanami, I gave you a direct order!"

"-To beat them. If we are…if we are to be put through that…we must have something…something to live for. A reason to keep on fighting. You've taken that away from us, Commander. If you can't allow us to embrace what we truly want in our lives…then we, no matter how many times you order us, cannot fight this war."

There was a long silence that followed, one for all who heard to reflect on. Yui knew that what her blood daughter was saying was true. Naoko knew it too – though, she was convinced it was just her daughter being hormonally radical.

But neither could truly figure out why _Asuka_, of any of them, was suffering the lowest score.

Yui stood. "Naoko, stop the tests. Pilots, you're dismissed."

Without preamble, all three children left to go.

xxxxx

"Well, that didn't seem to accomplish much," Shinji muttered, facing Asuka. He was still a little suspicious about her behavior, chipper almost.

The children were all seated in a private lounge. They had been told to wait there for a meeting with the commander as soon as they had changed.

"You underestimate me, Second Child," Asuka said, flipping her hair.

"Soryu…" Rei muttered. "You weren't really suffering a loss in sync rate, were you?"

Asuka winked. "Course not. I just did that to try to persuade them further."

Rei blinked. "You can…control your sync rate like that?"

Asuka smiled. "Who do you think I am? Of course, I can control my sync ratio!"

Shinji faced the German redhead. "Asuka…the way I acted this morning…"

Asuka held up a hand. "You were a real prick this morning. I'm not denying it, but I will say that I deserved every word of it."

Shinji frowned. "No you didn't."

Asuka smiled. "Well, maybe not all of it, but you can't mean to tell me that I wasn't an utter bitch the other night."

Shinji shrugged. "Well, let's just say we're square then. Friends?"

Asuka stared at the hand he offered, with a smirk. "Yeah, well, don't get too comfortable with the idea. We still haven't convinced your mom to let you two go out."

Shinji nodded. "Oh…about that…what exactly were you planning?"

Asuka glanced at her watch. "Don't worry…he should be arriving any minute now…"

Shinji had about three seconds to think 'huh?' before the doors of the lounge flew open, and a very, very angry looking Yui stormed in, followed by an equally peeved Naoko, and a comparatively stoic Gendo.

"Now, are the three of you going to explain yourselves, or do I have lock you in the barracks?"

Shinji gasped. "M-Mom?"

"Don't you 'mom' me, young man!" Yui blared. "Your behavior just now was insubordinate and unacceptable! And that goes for the rest of you as well!"

"And you, young lady," Naoko grabbed Rei's wrist, not to be outdone. "Have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Commander Ikari," came a loud, domineering voice. "You would do well to release those pilots."

Yui was the first to look up. What she saw was a sturdy looking man with a traditional NERV officer's uniform, with as many stripes as his badge could hold.

"Wait…are you…?"

Naoko glanced up, and instantly stood rigid. "H…High Commander Soryu!"

"That's correct, professor," the sturdy man nodded. "I had not originally scheduled for a personal inspection until much later in the year, but as you can see, there has been a change of plans."

A loud voice broke through the rigid air of propriety like a pink fluffy teddy bear. "Daddy!"

Everyone watched Asuka run into the man's arm, clutching him possessively. "What took you so long?"

The High Commander of NERV softened up, returning his daughter's embrace. "_Schnuckiputzi_…I have missed you, my dear."

The rest of the room's occupants couldn't help but twitch their eyes as the Supreme Commander of the world's most powerful organization bawl like baby over his daughter, who milked the old codger for all he was worth.

"…And now they're blaming _us_, for not being able to pilot, just because they wouldn't let Shinji and Rei go out!"

High Commander Ryota Soryu adjusted his tie. Returning to a more or less presentable state, he cleared his throat. "Commander, Professor…I'd like to here what you have to say on the matter."

Naoko stood upright and rigid; the High Commander's quick temper and liberal use of managerial liberties were even more infamous than Yui's. As for said Commander…

"Sir, with all due respect, we are perfectly capable of handling our own pilots."

Commander Soryu shook his head, a deep frown stretching his old face. "Commander, I can see quite clearly what level of control you have over your pilots. I was briefed before I came here that the pilots most recent test scores were…less than admirable. I am holding you personally responsible for this, Commander, and if you prove to me that you are unable to produce results that will give this company something to be proud of, than I am going to start losing patience with you very rapidly."

Yui swallowed an insult. Having to deal with those old fossils was hard enough, but this was too much. What made it worse was that she knew perfectly well that Commander Soryu was merely a figurehead in NERV's game, and that SEELE would soon have him removed in favor of some less powerful figurehead. Still, as long as he was in power, he did still technically wield more authoritative power than she did.

"I…I understand, sir."

Ryota Soryu smiled, his temper momentarily suffused. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, I shall continue with the inspection. If you would…?"

"Of course," Yui almost spat. "I'll send you an escort at once."

The High Commander began to leave. "Oh, and do this one favor, and let the pilots go home now – I can tell from my daughter's telling that they have all been having a rather inhospitable time, and could use the rest."

Yui cracked a smile. "Of…course…sir…"

With that, the High and Head Commander of NERV, as well as its top scientist, left the room, taking all the children's problems with them.

At least, for now.

xxxxx

"Um…you want to explain to me what just happened?" Shinji asked, blank faced.

"But of course," Asuka intoned, holding herself high. "As I told Ayanami, being the daughter of the High Commander of NERV comes with its advantages."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "So…your _father_…just got me and Rei off the hook?"

Shinji cast a glance at Rei. "Wow…so…now Rei and I can be together?"

Asuka laughed. "Well, not officially, but it's as good as done."

Shinji smiled. "Thanks, Asuka. You hear, that, Rei?"

No answer.

"Rei?"

The blue haired girl let out a prolonged sigh. "I have lost all faith in the company for which we work."

There was a slight pause, before both Shinji and Asuka burst out laughing.

xxxxx

A/N: Ok, so the fic suddenly became so unbelievable that the children now wield more power in NERV than its Commander. Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm wondering whether or not I should add "humor" as an additional genre to this fic.

Read and Review.


	8. Epilogue

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**The Difference of a Life**

By Kraven Ergeist

xxxxx

September 6th, 2015

Two days had passed since the Commander of NERV received an official order to allow the extra-curricular fraternization between First Child Pilot Rei Ayanami and Second Child Pilot Shinji Ikari. Basically, they were allowed to go out, so long as it was done on NERV grounds. That much Yui could control.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" Shinji asked, gravely. He knew he should have been thankful for the being returned what he had almost lost. Never before had he been more appreciative of Rei's company than the past 72 hours.

Yet, for some reason, all he could think about was the impending perdition.

"Today…these 'angel's' are going to attack us…aren't they?"

Rei breathed a deep breath. "Yes."

Shinji nodded, not facing her. It was midnight, and the two of them were atop the lookout point, watching the dark city on what would be their last night of real peace.

"You knew all about it," Shinji asked. "Didn't you?"

Rei swallowed a bitter feeling down her throat. "I did."

Shinji nodded. "I see. You were order not to tell me?"

Rei nodded again.

"God damn it!" Shinji swore. "I can't believe my own _mother_ would make you keep something like this from me! What the hell is she thinking? Keeping secrets…splitting us apart…what's her angle in all this? What's her freaking deal?"

Rei didn't flinch at his harshness. Instead, she offered comforting touch on his shoulder. "Shinji…your mother loves you…and she's doing what she believes in what's in your best interests. Both your parents are."

Shinji nodded. "And yours?"

Rei smiled, almost making a joke. "That I'm not sure about."

Shinji sighed, looking back out at the city. "Nice night, anyway. Probably the last one I'll be able to say that about."

Rei shivered, and pulled Shinji's arm closer for warmth, looking up at the sky. "Do you see Gemini? I've been researching constellations…I think I see it…right…there…"

Shinji smiled. "Gemini…the twins, right? Two bodies existing as one…"

Rei nodded, wrapping herself more fully around him. "Two bodies…"

Shinji turned his attention from the sky to the girl at his side. He watched in fascination as she positioned herself before him, wrapping his open jacket around her body.

Shinji flushed. "Getting awfully close there, Rei…I thought you said you weren't interested in getting romantic."

Rei looked up at him. "This is…romantic?"

Shinji looked away, his face getting red. "I can't think of anything else to call it."

Rei nodded. "I see…it…feels warm…" she nuzzled her head underneath his chin. "Hold me, Shinji."

Shinji did as instructed, delicately clutching her nimble form feeling her trembling body grow ever warmer beneath his touch.

"Perhaps I…" Rei lamented. "Perhaps I, too, have been foolish. You've shown nothing but care and devotion to me, Shinji, and in return, I have only pushed you away. I gave nothing, while you continuously asked for more. And I…I actually had the gall to feel jealousy at Soryu's advances…"

Shinji frowned. "Don't be that way, Rei…you were the only one of the two of us who was smart enough to see what the end would bring. You could see the trouble that would lay in our path had you let me advance further. You did the right thing."

Rei shook her head. "It is no different. I see the exact same troubled times ahead for us. And yet…" she let her arms come out from beneath the jacket interior to clutch his shoulders, turning face to look into his eyes with a desperate plea. "I simply cannot stop."

Shinji leaned forward kissed her deeply as night waned on ever further.

"It looks like trouble awaits us either way, Rei," Shinji smiled.

"It seems as though I have crossed the border now…" Rei muttered, casting back a look of affection, of fear. "I can no longer delude myself. You are more than just a friend to me, Shinji."

Shinji smiled back at her. "I knew that…from the moment I first met you."

Rei rested her head against his chest. "Does this…make us lovers, then?"

Shinji breathed a sigh. "Rei…life's more complicated than that. Yes, you've crossed a border. But don't burden yourself with the stress of love just yet. For now…we should simply enjoy what we have."

Rei sighed. "I suppose love is a bit more complicated. But Shinji…even having never truly experienced what could be called love…I know now that I am at least capable of something close."

Shinji felt another touch from her lips moisten his own.

"Well, well…" came a haughty voice. "What a view, huh?"

Shinji suddenly looked up, breaking the kiss. "Asuka?"

The German red head just sighed. "I figured you two would be up here…didn't think you've be rounding first, but hey, more power to ya."

"Asuka," Rei said, using her first name. "You were right. It was foolish of me to hesitate. You have shown me the truth in this. And you have kept us together even when we ourselves could not. Thank you."

Asuka smiled. "Eh, no sweat. Besides, you two make such a cute couple!"

Shinji blushed. "Come on, Asuka…"

The Third Child smiled. "Lighten up, Shinji. Relax, enjoy yourself. You've got a cute girl on your arm, you're once of the best pilots at NERV, second to _me_ of course, and you've got _me_ for a friend. You should enjoy your good fortune!"

Shinji nodded, going over each in his head. At last, Rei finally accepted him, fully and completely. His position at NERV was questionable, but still nothing to scoff at. And after demonstrating her prowess, Shinji decided that Asuka was possibly the best friend he could ask for.

"You're right, of course," Shinji said, holding Rei close to him. "It's just that…"

Asuka blinked. "What?"

Shinji looked back at the city. "Our fortune…is about to end…"

Asuka found she had nothing to say, and Rei could muster no better. So they just stood there, together and alone, on the eve of a legacy that would outshine the greatest in the world.

Their troubles, for all they stood for, had yet to start.

xxxxx

A/N: To be continued in: "The Difference Of A Life, Book Two: The Sound of a Crying Angel."


End file.
